GW 24 : Trilogie 3 – Résurrection
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Trilogie 3/4 : Un an après son choix mortel, Heero tente de survivre à son cauchemar. Yaoi.
1. 3°pr : Le cauchemar

Auteur : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : yaoi

Couples : veux pas dire pour pas gâcher le suspens (Quoi ! y'a pas de suspens ???)

**Partie III : Résurrection**

**Prologue : Le cauchemar**

Une détonation.

Puis le silence.

La douleur de la perte.

L'extase de la vengeance.

Un combat qui ne fait que commencer.

Le sang, l'odeur de la poudre, le bruit de leurs cris….. Tout raisonnait, se renouvelait encore et encore….

Les yeux révulsés par l'horreur, Heero se réveilla en sursaut.

Cela faisait déjà un an. Une longue année que toutes ses nuits étaient hantées par ce même cauchemar. Il avait demandé un an auparavant à Duo puis Relena si ses rêves pouvaient être prémonitoires. Les deux lui avaient assuré que non. Quelle erreur, il avait fait de les croire. Aujourd'hui, ces mauvais rêves n'étaient plus de simples cauchemars mais bel et bien des souvenirs.

Ne pouvant supporter l'idée même qu'il ait pu survivre à ces événements, Heero se traîna de son canapé pour se diriger vers la salle de bain juxtaposant sa chambre. Située en étage, cette dernière était constamment éclairée la nuit des lumières rougeâtres d'une publicité placée sur l'immeuble faisant face au motel où il logeait depuis de nombreuses semaines.

Ecrasant de ses pieds nus, un cafard passant devant lui à cet instant, le japonais continua son chemin sans s'en préoccuper. Arrivé devant le lavabo crasseux, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche. Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était même pas levé. Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il devait se rendre au cimetière.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait un an précisément. Un anniversaire qu'il ne comptait pas célébrer plus d'une fois. Non, ce soir, la mort viendrait le prendre. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle le cherchait, le traquait. Quand il en avait pris conscience, il avait juste remercié le ciel de la lui avoir envoyé.

Il ne lui restait finalement plus qu'une journée à vivre. Une journée avant de rejoindre tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes qu'il avait tués au cours de sa vie. Bientôt la rédemption viendrait à lui.

A suivre.

Nan, on ne sait toujours pas qui a tué Heero. Relena ou ses compagnons ?

Réponse dés le début du premier chapitre de cette fic. (Sans faute demain)

mimi yuy


	2. 3°1 : Un rayon de soleil

Auteur : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : yaoi

Couples : veux pas dire pour pas gâcher le suspens (Quoi ! y'a pas de suspens ???)

Avant que vous ne lisiez la suite, je tiens à dire qu'une personne ne connaissant pas ma fic mais à qui j'ai raconté la « chute » a trouvé ce qui m'avait tout bêtement inspiré. Faut dire qu'en me connaissant un tout petit peu ce n'était pas si dur. ;; Voilà. Vous avez devant vous une grande (c'est pas encore assez fort, vu que je connais les 3/4 des dialogues par cœur ;; lol ) fan du film l'Arme fatale (le n1) avec Mel Gibson. Et je vais vous dire, Heero est ici à l'image parfaite de celle que j'avais de Martin Rings au cours de ce film. Il ne craint pas la mort puisqu'il est déjà mort :))) . Heu…j'entends dans son âme et non réellement enterré lol. Reste donc ici à savoir si Heero va trouver sur son chemin un Roger Murtaugh capable de lui redonner quelques ancres pour revenir parmi les vivants

Maintenant grand merci au lecteurs d'entamé ici la troisième et ulrime partie de ma tit fic : Bonne lecture :))

**Partie III : Résurrection**

**Chap 1 : Un rayon de soleil.**

En cette journée ensoleillée, une fine silhouette se dirigea d'un pas lent vers une tombe.

Sa tombe.

Déjà une année que cette terrible histoire avait eu lieu. Une année à revivre sans cesse la même scène. Toujours ce même cauchemar éveillé à chaque minute, chaque seconde de la journée. Mais bientôt tout cela prendrait fin.

La silhouette se recueillit longuement devant la pierre tombale, n'y ayant déposé qu'un simple Lys blanc. Sa prière silencieuse terminée, elle recula alors d'un pas n'ignorant plus le témoin présent derrière elle. Se sachant découvert, ce n'est qu'à cet instant que ce dernier s'approcha enfin.

- Ca faisait longtemps.

- Beaucoup trop longtemps Hee-chan ! 1

- Aussi longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi.

- Tu préfères Odin Low ?

- Surtout pas venant de toi.

Sans attendre d'avantage, Heero se mit à marcher pour s'éloigner de la tombe blanche. Bien évidemment, il fut suivi par le jeune homme qui l'avait tant recherché depuis un an. Celui-ci était terrifié de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait le japonais. Le visage creusé, les traits tirés, sans compter ses vêtements à la propreté douteuse, il donnait l'image d'un mort vivant.

- Je suis souvent venu ici espérant t'y voir, sans grand succès malheureusement.

- Détrompe-toi, nous nous sommes souvent croisé les premiers temps.

- Pourquoi m'avoir évité alors ?

- Je n'étais pas encore prêt.

- Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi. Mais tu dois tourner la page. Nous te devons la vie Heero. Tu n'as pas à nous fuir pour cette raison. Trente t'a fait subir la pire torture qu'il puisse exister. Mais aujourd'hui, cet homme est mort, tué de tes propres mains. Tu ne dois pas le laisser gagner en te reprochant éternellement sa disparition.

- Son meurtre Duo. Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose que d'un meurtre.

- Tu ne te pardonneras donc jamais ton choix ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Vous étiez prêt à mourir pour un idéal dont je ne faisais pas parti. Vous aviez encore des combats à mener, des vies à vivre. Vous choisir n'aurait eu aucun sens. Vous ne m'apparteniez pas et Trente le savait. Je n'ai été qu'une arme entre ses mains.

Duo comprenait parfaitement ce que son ami essayait d'exprimer mais un détail ne passait pourtant pas inaperçu. Et connaissant le Perfect Soldier aucun mot n'avait été choisi au hasard. Aussi ce fut quelque peu gêné qu'il le lui fit remarquer.

- Mais Relena ne t'appartenait pas plus.

- Peut-être………..

_Les murs blancs immaculés de la chambre d'hôpital avaient quelque chose qui vous prenait toujours à la gorge. Quand viendrait donc le jour où cette pureté camouflant tant de douleur serait remplacée par le noir accueillant de son cercueil ? Mettant fin à ses pensées quelques peu inappropriées en l'occasion, Heero tourna de nouveau son visage vers la jeune fille venue le voir pour le remercier une fois encore de lui avoir sauvé la vie._

_- ……Ne l'oublie jamais. Sans l'interruption de Duo, je serais morte depuis longtemps. Quoique tu en dises, ma vie est toute à toi. Elle t'appartient depuis ce jour Heero……._

- ….mais je n'ai fais que suivre ses ordres.

Voyant qu'Heero n'avait même pas prit conscience de s'être arrêté de parler plus de 5 minutes, Duo tenta un peu d'humour, espérant ainsi camoufler l'inquiétude qui le rongeait de plus en plus.

- Pour être honnête, on s'attendait plutôt à une autodestruction de ta part.

- Trop commun comme attitude. J'ai voulu jouer la carte de l'originalité.

- Je me disais aussi.

- …

Et de nouveau ce silence.

Plus que jamais l'américain n'aimait pas les absences de son vis-à-vis. Cela faisait un an et un jour qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et cet état de retrait l'inquiétait plus que tout. On aurait dit que son esprit ne revenait que par moment, passant le reste de son temps dans une contrée lointaine et inaccessible.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Cela fait un an qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Nous, nous inquiétions tous.

- Il ne faut pas.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

La Terre ne devait plus tourner dans le même sens depuis leurs retrouvailles. Voilà maintenant qu'Heero se mettait à lui sourire. Encore un peu et il n'était plus ce Perfect Soldier qu'il avait tant haïs et aimé à la fois.

- Ne fait pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Tes indics te renseignent à la perfection.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de la qualité de mes informateurs ?

- Je connais particulièrement bien leurs propres sources.

- T'exagères. Tu pourrais venir nous voir de temps en temps au lieu de jouer de cette façon avec moi.

- Je ne peux pas. Pas encore….

Duo comprit à cet instant qu'il n'allait plus tarder à le quitter. Toute son attitude le lui prouvait, des yeux fuyants, un corps tendu.

- …mais bientôt, peut-être.

- Attend Heero ! Je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour ca.

- C'est important ?

- Pour toi, oui.

Résigné, le japonais accepta de poursuivre leur conversation, en s'asseyant sur un banc. Au grand désespoir de Duo, il se contenta d'attendre silencieux, les yeux regardant sans voir les oiseaux s'amusant à leurs pieds.

- Je t'écoute.

- Une personne te recherche activement ces derniers temps.

- Et…?

- Elle désir te tuer.

- ….

Heero n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'il était au courant. Cette information ferait trop mal au jeune homme et il l'avait suffisamment fait souffrir. N'en attendant donc pas d'avantage, Heero se releva, vite suivi du natté qui ne voulait pas le voir fuir. Pas après si peu de minutes à ses cotés au bout d'un an d'absence. Cette conversation toute entière était inimaginable. On ne se retrouvait pas après un départ aussi précipité de manière aussi calme.

- Je t'en pris, prends garde à toi Heero. Je l'ai rencontré, il y a quelques jours, et elle mérite vraiment le titre de Shinigami.

- Alors comme ça tu la laisse te le voler.

- Que veux-tu ? La jeunesse nous rattrape.

- A bientôt Duo.

- Fait attention à toi.

Duo douta que sa dernière requête ait seulement été entendue. Heero était déjà parti. Avait-il seulement écouté la moitié des mots qu'il lui avait dit ?

Si seulement je pouvais avoir la certitude que tu t'occupes de toi Hee-chan.

Inquiet à la suite de cette courte rencontre, Duo décida de rentrer directement au manoir. Il s'agissait d'une grande maison achetée et choisie par ses soins, un an auparavant pour s'installer définitivement dans la capitale du royaume de Sank. Il refusait de quitter ce lieu où se trouvait le cimetière royal. Il savait qu'avec de la patience, il réussirait un jour ou l'autre à y revoir Heero. Pour preuve, il lui avait suffit de se rendre auprès de la tombe dés le petit matin de son funeste anniversaire et d'y rester jusqu'à sa venue. Une année déjà s'était écoulée. Précisément un an que Relena avait été tuée par les mains même d'Heero Yuy.

_La pluie tombait toujours plus violemment sur la colonie L1. Duo, comme Quatre, Troya et Wuffei se trouvait dans des simulations de cockpits de Gundam, enfermés dans un entrepôt piégé. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils allaient mourir mais n'étaient pas dupe, le mystère allait vite s'éclaircir. Devant eux, un écran géant leur diffusait la confrontation entre Trente-et-un et leur compagnon d'arme : Heero._

Ce dernier était entré dans l'entrepôt accompagné de Relena. Cette Princesse de la paix qu'ils avaient tous détestés dans le passé puis appris à aimer. A la fin de la guerre, ils avaient aussi compris que leur ami pouvait ressentir une véritable sérénité à être à ses cotés. Soudain, une retransmission du son fut enclenchée, leur permettant d'entendre l'incroyable marché imposé par Trente à leur ami : Tuer ses équipiers ou la femme qui l'aimait.

Aucun homme n'aurait pu faire ce choix sans en devenir fou. Duo pria donc de toute son âme pour qu'Heero se décide à choisir de vivre une vie heureuse avec la princesse. Lui n'avait rien ni personne qui le retenait sur ce monde. Le Dieu de la mort était donc tout prêt à mourir en cet instant, si cela signifiait la survie du soldat parfait. A ses cotés, Quatre et Trowa. Se sachant l'un près de l'autre, aucun des deux garçons n'aurait aussi reproché au Numéro Un de choisir son bonheur. Seul Wuffei avait une famille à perdre. Mais cet homme d'honneur ne lui en aurait pas porté accusation pour autant. Sally et sa fille étaient à l'abries de toutes menaces à présent. Et cela seul importait pour lui. Tous étaient donc prêts à se sacrifier. Mais au regard d'Heero lorsque ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, suite à un instant de méditation, Duo sut quel était son choix. Bien que sachant pertinemment que son cri n'atteindrait jamais son ami, Duo hurla de toutes ses forces pour l'en dissuader. Il ne devait pas, il ne devait pas sacrifier sa vie pour eux. Ils étaient des soldats eux aussi, peut-être pas parfait, mais des soldats malgré tout. Des soldats préparés à subir ce destin.

Sous un bruit du tonnerre, les regards des deux premiers pilotes se croisèrent une dernière fois.

Relena aussi avait compris.

_- Heero, l'histoire voulait que ce soit toi, ne l'oublie jamais. 2 Comme tu n'oublieras pas de remercier Duo de ma part, pour ce merveilleux sursit que le Dieu de la mort m'aura offert._

La pluie de l'orage entrant à présent dans l'entrepôt au toit à moitié déchiré par la tempête, l'eau ainsi tombée d'un ciel mécanique délaya ses larmes de bonheur. Elle lui souriait une dernière fois quand retentit le bruit sourd de la détonation.

_Duo et les autres assistèrent stupéfaits à la chute de la petite princesse. Le choix d'Heero, tout autant que ce visage rayonnant de bonheur conservé par la jeune femme jusqu'à la fin, rendaient la scène surréaliste._

_Auprès d'Heero, Trente ne put alors retenir son rire de joie d'avoir réussi à vaincre celui qu'ils désignaient tous comme le Perfect Soldier. D'autant plus que l'absence de toute explosion ayant fait suite à la chute de Relena, informait le japonais que la mine n'avait jamais été enclenchée._

- J'espère que vous vous souviendrez tout le reste de votre vie que c'est vous qui l'avez tué, alors qu'il était si simple d'éviter l'un ou l'autre choix.

_Heero__ se retourna pour prouver à cet homme qu'il n'était à cet instant en rien touché par ses propres actes pour s'apercevoir qu'il venait de disparaître. Ne trouvant aucune trace de porte dérobée lui ayant permis un tel tour de passe-passe, le soldat se contenta finalement de sortir quelques instants pour rejoindre le lieu où se trouvaient ses amis. S'assurant avec soulagement que les bombes étaient bien désamorcées, il repartit en direction du premier entrepôt. Toute menace disparue, ses compagnons d'armes n'auraient plus de difficultés à se libérer seuls et partir loin de leur lieu de séquestration._

Heero rentrait de nouveau dans l'entrepôt pour s'approcher à présent du corps sans vie de sa victime quand une présence refit son apparition. Au bruit de la respiration faiblement saccadée, il savait que Trente-et-un était de retour.

- J'allais partir. Mais après une courte réflexion, je souhaiterais en finir aujourd'hui. Si je vous quitte maintenant vous allez me traquer des mois et des années. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ainsi aussi longtemps. Maintenant que nous sommes à égalité, je vous propose donc une ultime confrontation… entre gentlemans.

_- ….._

_- Bien. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien contre un duel à l'arme blanche._

_Sans attendre de réponse, l'aîné lança un couteau à son cadet et le combat commença. Ce dernier dura de longues minutes avant que le japonais ne gagne par sa petite taille suffisamment de vitesse pour trancher avec une parfaite maîtrise de ses gestes, la trachée de son adversaire. Chutant à terre sous un flot continu de sang s'écoulant de sa main venue tenter de stopper l'hémorragie sans aucun succès, Trente tira sa dernière carte._

_- Je meurs heureux Yuy ! Heureux de savoir que tu devras vivre avec ce doute quant au fait que tu aurais pu tous les sauver._

Sans un mot, Heero s'abaissa alors auprès du blessé pour le regarder dans les yeux une unique seconde. Une seconde durant laquelle plus que jamais le regard cobalt aurait eu la capacité d'achever son adversaire. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il tira tout simplement une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Rien à foutre de tes salades !!

_Derrière les écrans géants, un seul des pilotes était encore présent, observant avec angoisse la scène qui venait de se passer. Ses camarades tentaient eux d'ouvrir au plus vite leur cellule. Mais Duo savait que si Heero s'était assuré qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, il avait tout aussi prévu qu'ils ne puissent pas le rejoindre aussi facilement. Alors le natté aperçu l'homme qu'il aimait, gravement blessé au flan et à la jambe droite, s'approcher à nouveau du corps de Réléna pour la prendre dans ses bras et sortir en dehors de la zone de surveillance. _

_S'en était fini. _

_Leur ennemi venait de mourir et Heero de quitter son écran de contrôle. Duo ne savait pas encore qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière fois qu'il voyait son ami avant une très longue année._

Soupirant d'insatisfaction, Duo entra enfin chez lui où l'y attendaient ses amis. Ces derniers étaient arrivés depuis peu en ville pour soutenir Duo dans sa recherche et venir eux aussi se recueillir sur la tombe de la princesse.

A peine l'américain avait-il passé le seuil de la porte que son ami Quatre le questionna.

- Duo !! As-tu vu Heero ?

- Oui.

- Il va bien ?

- Aussi bien que les circonstances le permettent.

- Tu lui as dit que nous voulions le revoir.

- Il m'a fait comprendre que s'était encore trop tôt pour lui.

- Tu as pensé à le mettre en garde contre cette fille qui veut le tuer ?

- Oui Wufei, je lui en ai parlé. Ils savent à présent, tous deux que l'autre est au courant.

- Tous deux ? 3

- Elle n'était pas bien loin de nous lors de notre conversation au cimetière.

- Tu crois qu'il sera en état de se défendre face à elle ?

- Je crois que cette confrontation tranchera quant à ses capacités à vouloir vivre.

Voyant la mine dépitée de Quatre qui obtenait ainsi la confirmation de ce que lui disait depuis longtemps son empathie, Duo tenta de dévier le sujet vers un thème moins douloureux pour eux tous.

- Wufei, tu as eu des nouvelles sur son identité ?

- Aucune, elle n'existe tout simplement pas.

A suivre

1 A chacun sa réaction. Horreur elle a osé encore s'en prendre à Relena ou soulagement, Les G-boys sont sains et saufs ;; !!!!!!

2 Relena fait à nouveau référence au fait qu'Heero aurait pu la tuer dés le début de l'opération Météores

3 Ca c'était Trowa, mais je n'ai pas réussi à bien le préciser ;;

Bon, pas frapper l'auteur merci ;;

Si vous trouvez qu'il manque des trucs sur le pourquoi du comment, rassurez-vous les chapitres qui vont suivre contiennent tous de petits retours dans le passé

mimi yuy


	3. 3°2 : Face à face avec la mort

Auteur : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : yaoi

Couples : Classique : 2x1, 3x4, 5xS

_texte__ en italique les souvenirs pénibles du ou des protagonistes _

Miciii à vous les filles (Yami-rose et kamara) un peu de révélation dans ce chapitre même si vous aurez pas tout de suite l'identité de cette jeune femme qui en veut à Heero ;p

**Partie III : Résurrection**

**Chap 2 : Face à face avec la mort**

Après avoir quitté Duo au cimetière, Heero rentra chez lui. Où tout du moins dans la chambre crasseuse qui lui servait de pied à terre à l'autre bout de la ville. Marcher au hasard ne l'aidait pas à oublier mais le souhaitait-il seulement ?

Très vite agressé par le froid, il avait trouvé dans l'une de ses poches de blouson une carte de visite. Duo était toujours aussi doué. Il n'avait rien vu, ni senti de son tour de passe-passe. Il était aussi troublé de voir comme il arrivait à si bien le connaître. En leur époque, le moindre de ses regards était traduit avec perfection par le pilote de Deathscythe et cela l'effrayait souvent. Il se sentait si fragile face à cet homme. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Duo devinait toujours tout. Et encore une fois, il avait vu juste. Jamais il n'aurait accepté de prendre son adresse. N'ayant pas le courage de jeter le petit carton, Heero le laissa là où il l'avait trouvé.

La nuit était finalement tombée quand il rentra au motel. Il avait passé la journée entière à errer dans les rues de la ville. Une dernière journée passée sur terre à observer tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes pour qui ils s'étaient battus des années durant. Quand la lumière du jour avait décliné, il savait qu'il était enfin temps pour lui de rejoindre son juge. Après tout, il ne devait pas la faire attendre.

Comme un mauvais tour du destin, la pluie s'était mise à tomber se développant très vite en un orage violent. Il était sur Terre à présent. Et pourtant, tout dans l'odeur de la poussière mouillé lui rappelait le jour maudit où il avait fait face à Trente-et-un. 

Se laissant tomber sur l'unique fauteuil défoncé de sa chambre, Heero ferma les yeux et attendit. La mort n'allait plus tarder à venir le rejoindre.

-----

Une silhouette fine monta avec grâce et facilité l'escalier de secours menant aux chambres du vieux motel. Arrivée au dernier étage, elle s'infiltra dans la demeure par une fenêtre laissée ouverte. La pluie battante l'ayant trempé, dés son entrée, la moquette tachée absorba l'eau qui s'écoulait de ses vêtements sombres et moulants. De taille moyenne, la jeune femme avait retenue sa longue chevelure fine et blonde en une queue de cheval basse. Ses yeux légèrement bridés bien que bleus, renvoyaient une détermination à toute épreuve.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir agit avec tant de discrétion. Nul doute qu'elle allait ainsi pouvoir surprendre sa future victime dans son sommeil. Qu'elle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir assis sur un fauteuil au milieu du salon, l'homme qu'elle voulait éliminer. A l'évidence, il n'était en rien surpris de la voir apparaître face à lui. S'approchant, ce qui n'était finalement qu'une adolescente eut à nouveau une surprise d'importance. Bien qu'il lui faisait face, l'ancien pilote de Gundam, cet assassin, avait gardé les yeux fermés.

Le mettant en joue sans plus hésiter, elle du alors se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était incapable de le tuer ainsi de sang froid sans que lui ne la regarde dans les yeux. Le pire, est qu'elle était certaine que l'homme était parfaitement réveillé. A croire qu'il attendait réellement qu'elle le tue sans même chercher à se défendre.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider ?

Sursautant au son de la voix, la jeune femme lui répondit avec assurance.

- Vous m'attendiez, peut-être ?

- Cela fait deux semaines que vous me suivez comme mon ombre. Alors ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas être surpris par votre petite visite.

- Depuis quand vous faites des phrases aussi longues ?

La remarque était étrange de la part de cette parfaite inconnue. Que pouvait-elle donc savoir de sa manière habituelle de parler ? Mise à part le matin même avec Duo, cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il n'avait dit un mot à un être humain. Etait-ce pour cette raison que sa voix lui rappelait étrangement celle de Relena ? Aussi douce et emprunte de force.

--

Relena et lui profitait de leur dernier moment de calme avant la tempête dans une chambre luxueuse de la colonie L5. La jeune femme s'y trouvait pour mettre un terme à l'un des multiples conflits qui opposaient encore et toujours la Terre aux colonies malgré la fin de la guerre. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de veiller sur elle, Heero l'avait accompagné durant cette semaine de pourparler politique.

En ce petit matin, le jeune homme s'était une fois de plus réveillé en sursaut à la suite d'un cauchemar. Lasse de passer ses nuits à se voir tuer sa compagne, l'ancien pilote reposait à présent sa tête encore lourde de fatigue sur le ventre ferme de sa petite princesse. Cette dernière prise d'une mauvaise habitude, lui caressait tendrement les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant. Ne réussissant pas à se rendormir, ils avaient alors reprit un vieux sujet de conversation laissé en suspend au royaume de Sank quelques jours plus tôt.

_- Tu te trompes Heero. Moi, je sais qu'un jour tu réaliseras de grandes choses._

_- Pourquoi est-je toujours l'impression que tu ne fais jamais partie de mon avenir quand tu m'en parles ?_

_- Parce que le jour viendra où tu prendras conscience que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. Ce jour-là, j'espère que tu feras le bon choix : le suivre et me quitter._

_- Qui veux-tu que je suive ? Je ne comprends rien à tes paroles Léna._

_Somnolant sous la fatigue et les biens faits des caresses, Heero referma finalement ses yeux alors que sa compagne s'expliquait._

_- Je ne doute pas que tu ais de la tendresse et beaucoup d'affection à mon égard. Mais j'ai compris, il y déjà bien longtemps lorsque je me tenais tout en haut d'un escalier, que nous ne finirions jamais notre vie ensemble._

_- Ne dis pas ça._

_Heero__ s'en voulait. Il voyait parfaitement à quelle scène Relena faisait référence. C'était le jour où ils avaient enfin pu fêter leur victoire sur OZ. Le jour où lui, avait demandé implicitement l'accord de Duo pour accompagner la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Il était vrai qu'avec le temps, ce baka d'américain lui manquait de plus en plus. Et à l'évidence, Relena n'en avait pas été dupe. Une révélation qui lui donnait l'impression d'être le plus immonde de tous les salauds. Pourquoi, ne pouvait-il donc pas l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aimait. Pourquoi, était-il incapable de l'oublier lui ?_

_- Ne te reproche rien Heero. Tu m'as donné plus de bonheur que mon cœur ne pouvait en contenir. Alors promet moi que le jour venu tu trouveras le courage de suivre le destin de ton âme et de t'éloigner de moi. _

_Heero__ s'endormait tout doucement quand ils échangèrent leurs dernières paroles._

_- Je ne souhaite pas te rendre malheureuse._

_- Mais c'est te savoir vivre heureux qui fait mon bonheur._

--

- Heero Yuy !!!!!!!!!!

Tel une gifle magistrale, son nom crié avec force par la jeune inconnue fit sortir le japonais de son rêve éveillé.

- Vous êtes de nouveau là ?

- hm.

Reprenant avec difficulté ses esprits, Heero eut besoin de quelques secondes encore pour se connecter à nouveau avec la réalité. A l'évidence, il venait de louper un petit sermon dont il ignorait tout du message.

- Vous, vous êtes enfin décidé mademoiselle ?

- Oui. Je veux comprendre. Avant de vous tuer, je veux comprendre ses derniers mots.

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Cela n'a aucune importance pour l'instant !

Alors sans laisser le temps à l'esprit encore troublé d'Heero de s'y attendre, la jeune femme se retourna pour sauter par la fenêtre. Trop surpris pour réagir, Heero du se contraindre de supporter cette nouvelle torture du destin. Il espérait de tout son cœur mourir le soir même des mains de cette femme. Or cette dernière n'avait pas agit comme elle le lui avait promis. A croire qu'elle avait compris que lui imposer une journée de plus à vivre était plus douloureux qu'accueillir la mort en son sein.

- Qui êtes tu donc, mon ange de la mort ?

Sous l'orage qui redoublait de violence, celle qui avait décidé un an plus tôt d'éliminer ce meurtrier courait à en perdre alène. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée de lui rendre la tache si facile. Cet homme devrait souffrir avant de subir l'absolution par la mort !

-----

Au même moment, dans un quartier réputé de la ville, une seconde jeune femme entrait dans un bar de sa connaissance. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, elle choisit de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, celle faisant face à la caisse placée en extrémité du bar et tenue par le patron des lieux : un certain Duo Maxwell.

- Salut Duo !

- Hello Fany ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ?

- Je cherche un homme bien sûr.

- C'est pas en passant ton temps dans ce bar que tu le trouveras !

- C'est pourtant plein de testostérone ici ?

- T'as pas remarqué un détail de choix ? 80 de la clientèle devrait se trouver derrière les barreaux !!!

- Et ?

- Et t'est de la police au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Pas la peine de l'hurler à tous vent !!!

La jeune inspectrice Annie Fisher, nommé Fany par tous ses collègues de travail, n'avait effectivement aucune envie de brûler sa couverture longuement acquise dans ce quartier des plus prospères pour ses affaires.

- De toute façon, tu sais bien que tu es l'unique raison de ma présence ici mon coeur !

- Fany, entre nous il n'y aura jamais rien de sérieux. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps

- Mais je ne te demande rien de sérieux à ce que je sache !!! Nos petites soirées de temps à autre me suffisent amplement.

Jolie terme pour parler de leurs nuits passées chez l'un ou l'autre à s'épuiser dans le sexe jusqu'au petit matin.

- Il n'y en aura plus.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ?

- N'oublie pas que je reste la mieux informée de nous tous. Je sais très bien tout ce qui se passe dans ma ville. J'ai appris que tu avais réussis à revoir Heero. Et très sincèrement, j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'à présent tout se passera au mieux entre vous. Si je suis passée ce soir, s'était pour t'assurer de mon soutien. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi Duo. Mais comme ami et amant tu es quelqu'un de formidable, alors n'hésites pas à venir me chercher en cas de besoin.

- Merci. Depuis son retour, je ne peux m'empêcher de garder l'espoir que peut-être nous pourrions reconstruire quelque chose lui et moi.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il arrive seulement un jour à se pardonner son geste.

- Tant qu'il n'acceptera pas le fait qu'il est une victime, il n'y arrivera pas.

- Comment veux-tu que ce soit possible alors qu'il l'a tué de sa propre volonté !

- Je vois. Vous êtes vraiment tous pareils !

- …

- Toi et tes amis, vous devez vous mettre une bonne fois pour toute dans la tête qu'il n'est pas l'assassin mais l'arme qui a provoqué la mort de Relena Peacecraft ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai classé le dossier sans suite ? Je n'ai pas décidé de relaxer Heero Yuy de son meurtre sous prétexte qu'il était un héros de la guerre ! J'ai travaillé six mois sur son cas et toutes les conclusions sont identiques !

Une démonstration étant toujours mieux qu'un long discours, Fany descendit de son tabouret pour s'approcher de son ami derrière le bar. Sans lui laisser de temps de la réflexion, elle lui saisit alors violemment l'un de ses bras pour le forcer à prendre son arme de service en main et le diriger vers sa propre nuque.

- Imagine que je te force physiquement à presser la détente de cette arme alors que tu ne le souhaites pas. Tu n'en seras pas mon meurtrier pour autant.

Pour plus de réalisme, la jeune femme joignis le geste à la parole et lui fit presser la détente. Coincé par sa maîtrise parfaite, Duo commençait à la prendre pour folle de se suicider aussi simplement dans l'unique but de lui faire comprendre son message. Mais aucune balle ne sortit de l'arme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Fany se dégageait de l'étreinte d'un Duo encore sous le choc pour se rasseoir au bar.

- Trente-et-un tenait Heero aussi fermement, si ce n'est plus, mais psychiquement. La seule solution que ton ami avait, était alors de choisir qui de vous tous il devait sauver et qui accepterait de l'accompagner dans la mort

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me faire toute cette comédie pour que je lui pardonne son geste. Je ne lui en aie jamais voulu.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas Duo ! Vous n'avez pas à lui pardonner quoique ce soit. Vous devez juste accepter les faits et cesser de vous culpabiliser comme vous le faites !

- Et une fois qu'on a prit conscience de tout ça ? Comment pouvons nous l'aider lui ?

- Persuade-le de revivre. Oblige-le à vous revoir à nouveau. Il ne doit pas continuer de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Si la colère peut l'y aider, agresse-le ! Mais ne restez pas impassible à sa douleur. Il faut qu'elle sorte une bonne fois pour toute. Enfin si tu as réellement encore le moindre sentiment amoureux à son égard, fais le lui comprendre sans plus tarder.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ca ne sert à rien de le perturber encore plus avec ça.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as pas profité de l'avoir enfin retrouvé pour lui faire comprendre combien il t'avait manqué.

- A quoi bon ? Il s'en doute non ! Pourquoi mes sentiments à son égard auraient-ils changé ?

- Soit réaliste! Comment veux-tu qu'il le devine triple idiot ? Garder tes distances comme tu l'as fais, n'a du que lui confirmer son idée qu'il ne méritait plus ton amour après le geste qu'il a commis.

- Mais…

Devant les yeux embués de colère de l'inspectrice en chef, Duo comprit qu'il avait fait une connerie. Il avait tenté de convaincre Heero qu'ils avaient tous été inquiets de sa disparition et qu'ils attendaient impatiemment de le revoir enfin. Mais à aucun instant, il ne lui avait fait comprendre combien son cœur saignait de ne pouvoir l'avoir dans ses bras pour lui offrir tout son amour.

- Je suis qu'un con.

- Tu es tout aussi perdu que lui alors ne t'en veux pas trop. Si je suis aussi brutale avec toi Duo, c'est que je serais trop déçue de ne pas vous voir enfin ensembles après toute cette attente. Je ne vous ai vu que souffrir tous les deux. J'aimerais avoir la chance de vous voir heureux un jour.

- J'espère que t'es pas trop pressé.

- Je patienterais plus facilement si tu m'offrais un cocktail maison.

Comprenant-là, qu'ils en avaient fini avec les sujets sérieux pour la soirée, Duo se pressa de répondre à la demande.

-----

Que faire lorsque vous, vous attendiez à mourir et que vous êtes malgré tout encore en vie ?

Tel était le problème de rhétorique qui occupait l'esprit d'un certain japonais.

Après un an d'attente, sa mort n'était toujours pas survenue. Ne sachant plus que faire, le jeune homme avait donc décidé qu'il attendrait son jugement dernier aux portes de l'autre monde. En d'autres termes, il errait à présent dans les allées du cimetière dans l'attente que son ange de la mort vienne enfin le libérer.

Une semaine qu'il y passait ses journées entières.

A revivre sans cesse, la même scène,

Les mêmes sensations,

Le recul de l'arme,

Son sourire,

La balle,

L'odeur de la poudre,

La tension du tireur ?

Un tir !

Un tir allait être effectué en ce lieu saint !

Laissant à cet instant agir ses réflexes et son instinct, Heero se précipita sur la petite silhouette qu'il s'était habitué à sentir non loin de lui. Sans que la jeune femme ne s'y attende, il la plaqua donc contre un arbre.

Alors soudainement face à face à quelques petits centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs regards se fixèrent tandis que le léger souffle du garçon soulevait à intervalle régulier les mèches blondes de son futur bourreau. La profondeur des yeux bleu clair et la nature glacée des prunelles cobalt s'entrechoquèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne retrouve enfin sa voix.

- Si vous êtes à ce point en manque de contact, il vous suffit d'aller voir une professionnelle !

Sans lui adresser un seul mot, Heero s'écarta aussitôt pour reprendre son chemin.

Priant alors le ciel pour qu'il n'ait pas aperçu son trouble, l'adolescente, elle se tourna légèrement pour regarder l'arbre sur lequel il l'avait plaqué.

- Ce n'était pas la peine d'agir ainsi. J'avais bien compris que vous m'aviez repéré.

En colère après elle-même pour s'être fait lamentablement remarqué par sa future victime, elle aperçue soudain une petite encoche dans le tronc. L'observant de plus près, elle en sortit une toute petite balle de calibre 15. L'impact du projectile était très récent car la sève commençait seulement à s'écouler. Pensive, elle se demanda s'il ne venait pas tout simplement de lui sauver la vie. Une réflexion aussi étrange que stupide. Personne n'en voulait à sa vie…. à ce qu'elle en savait tout du moins.

Ayant ressentit la présence caractéristique de deux tueurs à gage en deux endroits distincts du cimetière, Heero se rendit au point le plus proche de lui. Le véritable responsable de l'attaque était plus éloigné et sans aucun doute déjà en fuite. La seule chance de découvrir l'identité de ces hommes était donc de rejoindre celui qui s'était contenté d'observer. Bien que diminué par des mois de laisser-aller et de malnutrition, le japonais n'avait en rien perdu ses réflexes de soldats. Il se rapprocha donc sans un bruit de l'homme embusqué dans une petite crypte au fin fond du cimetière. Patiemment, il attendit alors qu'il reparte pour le prendre en chasse. N'ayant pas plus oublié les bases de la filature, l'homme de main le conduisit sans jamais soupçonner sa présence, jusque dans un vieux parking délabré situé dans les bas fonds de la ville. Il y retrouva ce qui devait être son patron, un homme de forte carrure, portant un costume de marque et une queue de cheval noir.

Les paroles échangées par les quelques hommes présents ayant piqué sa curiosité, Heero ressentit l'envie d'en savoir d'avantage. Sa motivation pouvait sembler étrange. Mais il refusait d'accepter que sa seule chance de trouver prochainement la mort puisse être éradiqué par un mauvais concours de circonstances. Pour que celle que ces hommes nommaient « Lee Chey » puisse mettre un terme à son désir de vengeance à son égard, il devait s'assurer que la jeune femme ne se fasse pas bêtement tué avant qu'elle n'agisse contre lui. Pour cela, il avait besoin d'un minimum d'informations sur ceux qui semblaient en vouloir à sa vie. N'ayant plus beaucoup de contacts depuis des mois, une seule personne pouvait les lui fournir au plus vite. Et cette dernière avait volontairement laissé sa carte dans l'une de ses poches de blouson. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, Heero se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la nouvelle adresse de Duo Maxwell.

-----

C'est ainsi que deux heures plus tard, Heero se trouva devant le portail d'un véritable manoir devenu la demeure d'un ancien petit voleur de L5. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit ce dernier. Aussi vite, un comité d'accueil vint à lui sous la forme d'un chien qui après avoir senti ses mains, le laissa libre de ses agissements.

- Piètre chien de garde, va !

N'étant pas stoppé par la brave bête d'une taille pourtant des plus respectables, Heero suivit le petit chemin menant à la porte d'entrée. Le plus dure restait à faire.

Après une année d'absence et de jeu de cache-cache, voilà qu'il osait réapparaître de sa propre initiative devant lui. A l'aube de sa mort, il venait reprendre contact avec un homme qui n'ignorait rien de ses intentions. Comment allait-il donc prendre sa présence en ce lieu ? On ne rejette pas les gens du jour au lendemain pour un an plus tard, faire comme si cette année ne s'était pas écoulée.

Heero en était là de sa réflexion, décidé finalement à faire demi-tour, quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître un Duo enjoué. A la vue de son visiteur inattendu, le sourire du natté disparu tandis qu'il restait au centre de son entrée, littéralement statufié. Jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce qu'Heero vienne finalement jusqu'à lui de sa propre initiative.

- Je te dérange, tu t'apprêtais à sortir.

Heureux d'avoir cette excuse, Heero se retourna tout aussitôt pour fuir au plus vite ces yeux améthyste qui venaient de faire battre son cœur à un rythme affolant. Il n'aurait jamais du venir. S'était idiot et cruel pour eux d'eux. Pourtant, une poigne ferme se lia à l'une de ses mains, pour l'entraîner sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la très grande maison.

- Bien sur que non Hee-chan !

Duo respirait à nouveau. Encore un peu et sa surprise avait eu raison de la fuite de son ami. Heureusement, un sursaut d'énergie lui avait permis de lui mettre la main dessus dans le propre comme dans le figuré. Sans plus attendre, l'américain referma sa porte. Très maigre moyen pour garder le japonais le plus longtemps à ses cotés.

- J'ai entendu Wing tout à l'heure, le labrador beige si tu préfères, et je me demandais s'il n'avait pas encore été étriper le chat de ma voisine. Le dernier ne s'en est pas vraiment remit alors j'ai quelques inquiétudes quant à l'espérance de vie de son nouveau locataire.

N'écoutant que d'une oreille le bavardage habituel de Duo, Heero constata que la maison était aussi grande à l'intérieur qu'elle en donnait l'air à l'extérieur. Seul point étrange, elle n'était meublée qu'au très strict minimum.

- Excuse la déco. J'ai beau m'être installé ici depuis plus de six mois, je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de m'occuper de cette maison.

- Non, c'est très bien.

- Suis-moi !

Tenant toujours aussi fermement la main d'Heero, Duo le fit entrer dans le salon. Contrairement à l'entrée, cette pièce semblait nettement plus vivante.

- C'est la seule pièce d'à peu près potable. J'y passe la majeure partie de mon temps. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, je ne vais pas rester.

- Pourquoi ? Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Nous devions dîner tous ensembles ce soir. Attend-les, je t'en prie ! Ils seraient si heureux de te revoir après tout ce temps.

- Je n'y tiens pas beaucoup.

- Alors je te remercie.

- Je….de quoi Duo ?

- J'apprécie que tu acceptes de me voir moi.

- Oui, je …..

Ca commençait mal. Comment pouvait-il à présent lui dire qu'il n'était pas en visite de courtoisie. Mais qu'après une telle absence auprès d'eux, il ne revenait que pour lui demander son aide.

- Alors de quoi as-tu besoin que tes propres indics ne puissent te fournir ?

C'était démoniaque la façon dont Duo avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Se souvenant du nom que les hommes de main semblaient donner à leur patron, Heero regroupa tout son courage pour exprimer sa requête.

- Je….j'aimerais avoir des informations sur un certain Scorpion.

- Ce n'est pas un petit poisson. Il s'agit du Big Boss du moment dans la mafia du coin.

- Tu le connais ?

- Je suis depuis peu le propriétaire du Martiny Club, dans le quartier des affaires. Il n'y paraît pas comme ça mais il est plus mal fréquenté que les pires bouis-bouis des quartiers chauds de la ville.

- Tu t'es lancé dans les affaires.

- Disons plutôt que j'aide une amie qui travaille dans la police. Elle est sur une grosse enquête qui concerne justement l'organisation de ce Scorpion. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse observer à loisir leur monde sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Alors voilà ! Qui irait soupçonner un ancien pilote de Gundam, anciennement voleur qui souhaite finir ses vieux jours en jouant les patrons d'un bar select !

- Je vois que tu aimes toujours les embrouilles.

- Comme nous tous, non ? En tout cas je préfère ma place à celle de Wufei. Preventers, c'est bien. Mais il y a trop de contraintes. Jouer les indics de la police locale te donne plus de libertés. Sans compter que j'ai quelques droits à pouvoir à frôler la loi pour le bien de ma tache.

Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise, Heero se leva prit à nouveau d'une subite envie de fuir. Il prenait conscience que Duo parlait de sa vie et de ses projets d'avenirs. Lui n'aurait jamais la chance d'en faire partie et cette simple révélation, ne le faisait que trop souffrir. Il ne devait pas oublier l'essentiel. Il ne tarderait plus à mourir. Alors, sûr de cette certitude, le japonais voulu s'éloigner définitivement vers l'entrée quand il prit seulement conscience que depuis son arrivée, Duo ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. L'obligeant d'une pression sur celle-ci à se calmer, le natté le raccompagna tout doucement jusqu'à la porte.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver à son sujet. Mais sache que ce sera à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Viens avec moi revoir nos amis. Ils sont inquiets de ne pas pouvoir te voir et je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent un peu plus rejetés encore. Alors s'il te plait, fait cet effort rien qu'une fois.

Sentant à présent les deux mains de Duo recouvrir avec douceur les siennes, Heero ressentit un mélange de panique et de bouffée de chaleur. Duo n'avait pas le droit de lui caresser comme il le faisait ses poignets en le regardant aussi calmement. C'était cruel de lui faire croire qu'il tenait encore à lui.

- S'il te plait Hee-chan.

Une lame. Une lame brûlante lui transperçait à nouveau le corps à l'écoute de ce surnom. Déjà dans le cimetière son cœur en avait cessé de battre quelques instants.

- C'est……d'accord.

Ne se sentant pourtant pas plus prêt que le japonais, Duo décida de suivre les conseils de son amie. S'approchant plus que nécessaire d'Heero, il déposa telle une simple caresse ses lèvres sur celles gelées de son vis-à-vis. Un baiser d'une simplicité totale qu'il ne tenta à aucun instant d'approfondir.

- Dans ce cas, je te retrouve chez Quatre dans trois jours pour le dîner.

Quand Duo s'écarta, Heero sentit ses mains enfin libérées tandis que la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même. Un hochement de tête pour toute confirmation et il s'enfuit sans jamais se retourner. N'étant pas plus à l'aise que le Perfect Soldier, Duo, lui, s'écroula sur ses genoux. Il espérait de tout son cœur ne pas avoir fait plus de connerie.

A suivre.

Bon, j'admets que j'exagère avec ces deux persos féminins que je vous parachute. Si nous allons en apprendre d'avantage sur la petite Lee (pièce majeure de cette dernière partie), Fany (ou Annie Fisher), elle, n'est qu'un perso secondaire sans réelle importance. Pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui ne l'aurait pas trop compris. La demoiselle a eut en charge de s'occuper de l'enquête liée à la mort de Relena. Elle travaille donc au service de police du royaume de Sank à la section des enquêtes dites délicates. Et non, ce n'est pas les Preventers qui se sont chargés de l'enquête, car ces derniers ne s'occupent à la base que des relations Colonies/Terre et non des affaires « de familles » (Je rappelle que Trente-et-un ne se battait pas pour une colonie mais pour venger son frère jumeau !!). Bref, lors de son enquête, elle a pu recueillir les témoignages des 4 pilotes (raison pour laquelle elle connaît tout le monde !) et avec le temps à développer une relation aussi courte que passionné avec Duo. J'espère que vous ne la haïrez pas pour ça. Car après tout, un an s'est long et le Duo avait bien le droit de prendre du réconfort là où il pouvait en trouver ;;

mimi yuy


	4. 3°3 : Retrouvailles

Auteur : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : yaoi

Couples : veux pas dire pour pas gâcher le suspens (Quoi ! y'a pas de suspens ???)

_Texte en italique les souvenirs pénibles du ou des protagonistes_

**Partie III : Résurrection**

**Chap 3 : Retrouvailles**

Les trois jours demandés par Duo, s'écoulèrent beaucoup trop vite pour Heero. Durant ce lapse de temps, Lee ne s'était que très peu montré à ses cotés. Curieux et inquiet que sa seule chance de « fuir » définitivement sa vie n'ait été prise à nouveau pour cible, il avait inversé leur tendance. A présent, c'est lui qui tentait d'en apprendre le maximum sur elle. Très vite il avait donc compris que la jeune femme était tout simplement appelée sur d'autres contrats, ne s'occupant de lui qu'entre deux. Il pouvait en conclure que si cette adolescente avait choisi le métier de tueur à gage, lui n'en restait pas moins une cible personnelle.

Ayant abandonné sa filature pour la soirée, Heero arriva enfin aux abords du quartier diplomatiques. S'il voulait obtenir les informations qu'il désirait pour venir en aide à sa « tueuse », il devait aller les chercher dans la demeure de Troya et Quatre. La demeure de Quatre. Un palais arabe composé d'un nombre insoupçonné de pièces. L'endroit où 14 mois plus-tôt, il avait presque pu avouer tout son amour à Duo. Si seulement une attaque aérienne ne les avait pas forcés lui, Wufei et Trowa à se battre avec leur Gundam…. Comment ne pas repenser à cette nuit où tout avait commencé ? La nuit où en échouant dans la mer, il avait définitivement tout perdu. Leur confiance, leur amitié et leur respect.

Un an était passé depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu tuer de sang-froid Relena. Une longue année durant laquelle, l'ancien soldat parfait avait préféré fuir plutôt qu'assumer ses actes et leur rejet. Quels sentiments pouvaient-ils encore nourrir à son égard ? Le temps avait-il renforcé leur dégoût pour sa personne ? Sachant qu'avant toute cette tragédie, ses quatre compagnons d'armes lui reprochaient d'avoir forcé Duo à mentir pour cacher qu'il avait survécu au crash de Wings, il ne devait même pas en douter. Comment allait-il supporter la haine dans leur regard ? Non, il n'en aurait jamais la force. Depuis un an, force et espoir l'avaient définitivement quitté. C'était la raison pour laquelle, après avoir tué Trente, il les avait fuis sans plus jamais chercher à les revoir. Sa seule exception avait été pour Duo. Ce dernier l'ignorait mais durant l'année écoulée, il n'avait cessé de venir le voir. Juste de loin, comme lorsqu'il parcourait le cimetière à sa recherche. La seule vision de son visage lui suffisait pour vivre une nouvelle journée. La voix qui ne cessait plus de lui parler dans sa tête, le poussait alors toujours à aller le retrouver pour lui parler. Mais il tenait bon. Duo avait une nouvelle vie. Lui n'avait pas le droit de tout détruire en revenant parmi eux. Il n'était qu'un vivant en sursit. Attendant sa mort avec une patience qu'il n'avait déjà plus depuis le premier jour. Si seulement il avait réussi à se tuer de lui-même. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Chaque jour, puis semaine, il tentait de se supprimer mais Elle l'en empêchait toujours, sans jamais lui laisser une seule chance.

Avançant sur le petit chemin de pierre menant à la porte d'entrée, Heero ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à Elle. Relena. Celle qui depuis sa mort ne cessait plus de le hanter à le rendre fou.

Une image en entraînant une autre, Heero se sentit très vite repartir dans ses cauchemars.

_--_

Trente-et-un gisant dans une marre de sang à ses pieds, Heero se dirigea à nouveau vers le corps inerte de la jeune princesse. Comment avait-il pu tirer sur elle ? Il l'avait tué de ses mains. A ce constat, le soldat qu'il était encore à cet instant ne pouvait qu'être soulagé. Il avait la certitude que la victime civile n'avait absolument pas souffert. Une balle dans la tête. Une vision parfaite pour une mort instantanée par rupture cérébrale. Un travail propre et sans bavure effectué d'une main de maître par le Perfetc soldier qui ne démentait pas sa réputation. L'homme lui, prenait conscience qu'il lui aurait suffit de dévier de quelques centimètres sa trajectoire pour que la jeune femme ne soit que blessée et puisse par la suite être sauvée. Ses compagnons d'armes avaient du y penser en assistant à toute la scène. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre que les paroles de Trente qu'ils n'entendaient pas l'obligeaient à agir aussi radicalement ? Quel intérêt aurait-il eut de la blesser si cela avait été pour finalement tous les voir mourir devant ses yeux ?

Sachant pertinemment que ceux qui avaient lutté tant d'année à ses cotés ne comprendraient jamais son geste, Heero prit avec le plus grand soin le corps sans vie de celle qu'il avait juré de protéger par le passé.

Ignorant de son mieux l'image d'un Duo hystérique qui semblait lui hurler dessus, de colère et d'indignation sans aucun doute, Heero partit sans plus tarder. Son précieux fardeau dans ses bras, il s'éloigna définitivement d'eux. Après avoir marché plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres, il déposa finalement la princesse décédée devant les portes d'un hôpital. Une civière était en attente à l'extérieur des urgences. Une ambulance arrivait derrière lui. Il se contenta d'y abandonner le corps avant de partir sans que personne ne l'ait aperçu.

_Durant sa longue marche, il avait pu revivre les dernières heures de sa vie. Trente-et-un mort, il ne restait plus rien des rebelles. Des rebelles ! Dire qu'eux même avaient porté ce nom à une époque pas si lointaine. A présent, avec la mort de Relena, il ne tarderait pas à être poursuivis par toutes les polices de Sank-kingdom. Une traque à l'homme serait très certainement organisée pour stopper le redoutable pilote de Gundam. A cette prévision, Heero se dit qu'ils allaient être déçus. Il ne comptait pas leur opposer la moindre résistance. Mieux, il espérait bien en finir de lui-même dans quelques heures à peine…_

_--_

- Je vois !

Pour l'énième fois depuis ces derniers jours, Heero fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées au goût amer des souvenirs. Se retournant, il remercia le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Duo avant qu'il n'affronte ses retrouvailles avec les autres. Passer la porte serait plus facile avec le natté à ses cotés.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne suis tombée sur toi qu'une demi-heure après les appels de Wings quand t'es venu chez moi. T'es resté aussi longtemps devant ma porte ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Duo se plaça légèrement devant le japonais pour appuyer sur la sonnerie avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

- De quoi as-tu donc si peur Heero ?

- De leurs regards.

- Tu as vu un changement dans le mien ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil avec toi.

Duo resta un instant troublé et sans voix à cette remarque. Cela pouvait signifier tant de chose. Il aurait aimé lui faire développer sa pensé mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Heero !!!!!!! Comme c'est bon de te revoir !!!!!!!!!!!!

Contre toute attente, Heero qui redoutait la violence et le rejet de ses anciens compagnons sentit l'empathe le prendre tout simplement dans ses bras pour une accolade des plus sincères. Ne sachant pas comment se comporter devant un tel débordement, il n'osa pas bouger avant d'être sauvé par Trowa.

- Quatre !

Surpris d'être attiré vers l'arrière, l'arabe chercha à comprendre à quoi jouait son amant.

- Excuse-le Heero. Il est devenu un petit peu trop impulsif.

- Oh ! Oui, pardon. J'ai tendance à oublier que les contacts physiques ne font pas partie des coutumes japonaises.

- Ce n'est rien.

Quatre s'écartant gêné de s'être laissé aller, Duo poussa sans ménagement leur invité pour qu'il entre une bonne fois pour toute dans la maison. Trowa lui fit alors un léger hochement de tête dont il avait le secret avant que Wufei ne s'approche à son tour avec la même impulsion que l'arabe pour lui serrer la main avec effusion.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci.

Sachant pertinemment qu'Heero angoissait à la seule idée de leur faire face et de devoir répondre à leur question, Duo se fit chevalier en jouant son rôle à la perfection.

- Bon et bien maintenant que la petite famille est enfin réunie, je propose que nous nous mettions à table ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je meurs de faim !!!!

A ces mots, les cinq hommes se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger pour un long dîner durant lequel chacun raconta ce qu'il était devenu dans une belle pagaille. Sally n'étant pas présente avec sa fille, Heero ressentait l'étrange nostalgie du temps où ils réalisaient leurs missions d'infiltrations. Souvent tous regroupés dans une même planque, ils avaient du apprendre à vivre ensembles et à se supporter mutuellement. C'était à partir de cette période qu'il trouvait ses premiers souvenirs heureux. Les premiers de toute une vie. Une vie courte qui n'avait déjà été que trop longue aux vues de ses actes.

Malgré son mutisme presque habituel, pas l'un de ses amis ne lui en fit le reproche. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les quatre hommes semblaient même heureux de le retrouver. Qu'avait donc du leur dire Duo pour qu'ils soient si gentils avec lui ? N'osant le leur demander, Heero apprécia à sa manière cette soirée en dehors du temps. Quand il repartit en compagnie de Duo à l'extérieur, tous espéraient le revoir très vite.

-----

A présent, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Duo. Le natté n'avait pas désiré apporter le dossier promis et ainsi faire comprendre les réelles motivations expliquant la présence d'Heero parmi eux. Une attitude que le japonais avait trouvée des plus justes.

- Je te remercie Heero. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ils attendaient cette soirée.

- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. Vous m'aviez tous tellement manqué. Je suis heureux de les avoir revu une dernière fois.

Duo sentit son cœur se briser à la réponse de son ami. Que voulait-il dire par « dernière fois » ?

- Tu sais. Wufei n'a pas osé le dire mais si Sally n'est pas sur Terre. C'est qu'elle attend un nouvel enfant. Vivant à présent sur L5, elle a préféré ne pas se déplacer. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup avant d'arriver à terme.

- C'est pour quand ?

Heureux de le voir enfin s'ouvrir à une conversation, Duo lui sourit avec tendresse avant d'ouvrir la porte en fer menant au jardin.

- Dans moins d'un mois si tout se passe bien.

C'est ainsi que le natté découvrit la joie d'entendre Heero lui parler avec intérêt. Ils arrivaient finalement chez lui quand il se permit une remarque des plus innocentes.

-Tu as changé Hee-chan. Jamais tu n'aurais fait d'aussi longues phrases durant la guerre.

- Tu es le deuxième à me faire cette remarque.

- Qui a osé me couper l'herbe sous le pied ? Quatre ?

- Le pauvre n'en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Non ! C'est Lee !

- Lee ?

- Celle que tu considères pouvoir devenir ton successeur.

- Alors tu connais son nom ?

- Leeny Chey, c'est tout ce que je sais d'elle.

- C'est déjà beaucoup plus que nous. Je l'ai croisé deux fois et à aucun moment cette amazone ne m'a confié son nom.

- Rassure-toi. Je n'ai pas eu de traitement de faveur. Je l'ai découvert en suivant une personne qui semblait très intéressé par son cas.

- Laisse moi deviner : des hommes de scorpion ?

Heero acquiesça de la tête.

- Attend-moi sur le canapé, je vais te chercher ce pour quoi tu es venu.

Une petite minute d'absence à l'étage et Duo revint avec dans les mains un épais dossier de police concernant l'homme dont il parlait.

- Que comptes-tu faire de tout ça ?

- Je l'ignore encore. Elle dirait qu'il faudrait aider cette Lee et non la condamner sans connaître les raisons qui la poussent à agir comme elle le fait. Nous aussi, nous étions du mauvais coté de la frontière quand nous sommes arrivés sur terre.

Comprenant qu'Heero venait de faire référence au mode de pensé de Relena, il ne put s'empêcher d'en parler.

- Elle te manque beaucoup ?

- Comment pourrait-elle me manquer ? Elle ne m'a pas encore quitté une seule seconde.

- Tes souvenirs ?

- Non. Elle est là, sans cesse dans ma tête à me hanter l'esprit. Chaque jour qui passe. Je la vois. Je la sens près de moi. Je l'entends, tel un fantôme qui ne me quitterait pas.

- Heero, c'est toi qui la retiens et non l'inverse. Tu dois te décider à la laisser partir.

--

Relena – Tu devras faire un choix et trouver le courage de t'éloigner de moi Heero.

--

N'en pouvant tout simplement plus de l'entendre chaque seconde de sa vie, de sentir sa présence perpétuelle autour de lui, Heero se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- C'est impossible. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de te quitter !

Le lapsus du japonais ne passa pas inaperçu. Pire, Duo prit conscience qu'à présent, le jeune homme semblait combattre des voix venant de son esprit en se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains.

- Calme-toi Heero.

- Elle recommence. Elle ne s'arrête jamais de me le dire. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te demande ?

- De ne plus chercher. D'aller vers lui…

- Qui ça lui ?

- Toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, ……..

- Chut …..

Duo ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il lui expliquait. Heero ne cessant plus de se presser les tempes comme un dément en peur panique de la voir soudainement exploser, il n'accepta pas de rester plus longtemps sans réagir. Bien que le seul geste qu'il trouva à faire n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié, ce fut poussé par un réflexe qu'il ne se connaissait pas, que Duo caressa tout doucement la nuque du jeune homme.

- Duo !

A peine venait-il d'entendre son nom, que ce dernier retira aussitôt sa main. Il n'était qu'un crétin doublé d'un obsédé et d'un imbécile. Comment pouvait-il seulement avoir l'idée de profiter de l'état de perdition de son ami pour satisfaire un désir qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis leurs retrouvailles quelques jours plus-tôt ?

- Excuse-moi ! Je voulais juste essayer de ……. Et puis zut, je suis désolé Hee-chan.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je …

Soupirant, Heero ressenti du mal à s'expliquer.

- C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Depuis que nous nous sommes revu, je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant.

Duo, attristé de sa révélation, abaissa les yeux sans rien lui répondre.

- C'était si simple. Elle se contentait de me regarder vivre. Maintenant elle ne cesse de me faire des reproches. Je ne supporte plus de la voir me rejeter.

Duo comprit qu'il continuait à parler des voix qui lui parlaient.

- Heero, arrête ! Ce n'est pas Relena que tu entends ! Ce ne sont que des souvenirs qui reviennent sans cesse à toi. Ils sont là car tu ne veux pas l'oublier. C'est toi qui la retiens ainsi. Si tu souhaites qu'elle te quitte, c'est à toi d'en émettre la volonté.

- C'est trop dur.

N'en pouvant plus de vivre ainsi, Heero se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus de se sentir sans cesse rejetée par ses amis et cette entité qui restait dans sa tête, lui refusant toute chance de trouver la paix en se tuant une bonne fois pour toute. Indéniablement brisé, il n'eut même plus la force de se soutenir. La présence de Duo était le coup de poignard. Le coup de trop à une âme trop violemment meurtrie. Sa présence, son odeur, sa gentillesse venait de déchirer le dernier voile de chair qui le recouvrait. Alors sans plus en prendre conscience, le jeune homme se laissa doucement tomber sur les genoux de celui qu'il aimait, répétant sans cesse la même plainte.

- Aide-moi. Je t'en supplie, fais-la partir Duo.

Troublé par un abandon si soudain, Duo ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'écouler une larme. Il avait mal de voir l'être aimé souffrir autant. Il semblait si perdu. Comment pouvait-il lui faire reprendre confiance ? Comment réussir à lui assurer qu'ils l'aimaient toujours malgré tout ce qui s'était pass ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimerait toujours quelque pourrait être ses crimes ?

- Hee-chan je t'aime. Je t'en supplie crois-moi. Je ferais tout pour te retrouver près de moi et t'aider comme tu le mérites. J'aimerais tant savoir quoi faire pour te soulager.

Ses paroles n'avaient peut-être rien de très romantique, très recherché ou poétique. Mais en un instant, elles suffirent à calmer les épaules tremblantes du japonais. Se relevant légèrement, il regarda de nouveau Duo, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

- Il y a un moyen Duo. J'ai essayé mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Elle me retient toujours. Elle ne conçoit pas que cela vienne de mes propres mains. Elle me refuse cette délivrance.

- Cette délivrance ?

Dévasté Duo prenait douloureusement conscience de ce qu'allait être la demande d'Heero.

- Tue-moi ! Si tu m'aimes tus-moi. Laisse moi partir. Ne me laisse pas plus longtemps ici.

- Ne me demande pas ça Heero.

- Je t'en pris. Shinigami peut y arriver lui. Elle ne te retiendra pas. Libère-moi de cette vie.

- Oh non, Hee-chan. Jamais je n'accepterais ça.

- Je t'en pris Duo. Je préfèrerais que ce soit toi plutôt qu'elle.

La voix cassée par l'émotion, Heero tenta d'attendrir le Shinigami de cette perspective d'avoir à nouveau à prendre une vie mais rien n'y fit. Duo refusa inlassablement.

- Je comprends. Tu as raison. Je ne suis même pas digne d'être libéré par lui.

Sur de ce constat, Heero tenta de se relever pour repartir enfin mais Duo l'obligea à rester dans ses bras. Il était hors de question qu'il reparte dans la nuit après une telle crise. Il voulait le garder avec lui. Il voulait le convaincre de sa battre à nouveau pour vivre. Cette situation n'avait déjà que trop duré. Combien de temps ce corps auparavant si athlétique allait-il supporter la déchéance du soldat autrefois parfait. Il n'arrivait déjà même plus à s'échapper de sa prise. A présent apathique, Heero se laissa finalement allonger pour reposer à nouveau sa tête sur les genoux du natté.

- Ecoute-moi bien Heero. Si des personne ont a se reprocher quelque chose c'est nous. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa et moi. Nous t'avons abandonné quand tu avais le plus besoin de nous. Nous aurions du te chercher avec plus d'énergie. Te prouver par nos actes que nous t'attendions, que nous voulions être à tes cotés. Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué Relena. Tu n'as été que l'arme de sa mort. C'est nous qui avons le sang sur nos mains. Pas toi. Nous étions et serons à jamais une même entité tous les cinq. Ce qui arrive à l'un de nous, touche les quatre autres. N'en doute jamais Heero. Alors oublie cette fin à laquelle tu aspires. Car je ne te donnerais jamais satisfaction sur ce point. Personne ne t'empêchera de vivre. Shinigami l'a décidé. Ta demande de rejoindre son royaume a été déboutée. Alors à présent tu vas me faire le plaisir de te battre, te reprendre en mains. Te reposer sur nous et reprendre enfin le goût de vivre.

Attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas, Duo constata alors l'impensable : Heero s'était endormi. Avait-il seulement entendu la moitié de ses paroles ? Au visage quelque peu apaisé du garçon, Duo espéra que : oui. Se doutant toutefois que la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu n'allait pas se renouveler avant longtemps, il profita de l'occasion pour faire ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Il embrassa d'un vrai baiser les lèvres du seul homme qu'il avait jamais aimé.

- Pardonne-moi Heero. Pardonne-moi d'être heureux que tu sois enfin là auprès de moi.

_--_

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question Léna ?_

_- C'est que tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit._

_- Je n'y vois rien d'exceptionnel._

_- Heero, cela fait presque une année que l'on partage toutes nos nuits et je ne me souviens pas d'une seule d'entre elles ou d'une simple sieste de plus d'une heure où cela ne soit pas arrivé._

_- Bien sur que non._

_Souhaitant rester honnête avec lui, Relena réfuta de la tête._

_- Comment ce fait-il que je ne m'en souvienne que très rarement dans ce cas ?_

_- Tu peux demander à n'importe quels médecins, cela n'a rien d'anormal de ne pas se souvenir de ses rêves._

_- En définitif, tu essaies de me dire que je t'empêche de dormir toutes les nuits ?_

_Relena sourit à cette remarque. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Aussi antagoniste que cela soit, l'absence de cauchemar devenait plus effrayante encore que leur présence. Et malgré cela, Heero réussissait toujours à dévier ses inquiétudes. Lui lançant un oreiller au visage, la jeune princesse n'eut d'autre choix que de riposter. La bataille était ouverte._

_--_

Quand Heero rouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de ne pas reconnaître son entourage. Après quelques secondes d'observation, il comprit qu'il se trouvait allongé sur un canapé dans le salon de Duo. Ce dernier l'avait recouvert de deux couvertures tandis qu'une nuée de cousin protégeait sa tête de l'accoudoir. Seul point noir, le natté n'était plus à ses cotés. Aucune trace de Duo. Pourtant, il ressentait encore cette présence qui l'avait protégé la nuit durant. Un cocon de chaleur qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis cette courte après-midi qu'ils avaient partagé dans une petite chambre d'officier d'une base désaffectée.

C'est alors qu'il s'en rendit compte. Cette nuit, il n'avait pas rêvé de Relena et de sa mort mais uniquement de Duo. Etait-ce parce qu'il lui avait parlé toute la nuit ou son esprit avait-il décidé de remonter le temps ? Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et qu'il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cauchemar. A croire que sa seule présence avait suffit à les faire fuir après un an de tourments nuits et jours.

Perturbé par cette nuit de sommeil complète qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps, Heero se releva étrangement reposé. Avisant le dossier qu'il désirait sur la petite table placée tout près du canapé, il le prit en main avant de fuir de la maison. Rester plus longtemps n'était pas envisageable. Car il n'aurait suffit que d'un mot pour qu'il accepte de rester à jamais derrière ces murs. Mais il ne devait pas. Un pressentiment le poussait à faire face à nouveau avec la mort. Si Shinigami n'avait pas voulu de lui, sa descendante spirituelle n'en avait pas moins perdu l'envie de le supprimer, elle.

Alors que la porte se refermait tout doucement sur le brun, Duo sortit de sa cuisine. Il avait du se retenir douloureusement de ne pas se jeter sur lui pour le forcer à prendre une douche et se nourrir. Mais il connaissait trop bien Heero. Le voir après la crise de la veille aurait été fatale. Le soldat en aurait perdu tous les biens faits de sa nuit de repos. Se laissant finalement tomber dans le canapé et les couvertures qui portaient encore l'odeur du jeune homme, Duo aperçu ému un morceau de papier abandonné sur la table basse. Un coin de feuille très certainement arraché de celles composant le dossier emporté. Il n'y avait écrit qu'un seul mot : Arigato. 1

Gardant le petit coin au creux de sa paume, Duo ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir dans la chaleur abandonnée par le japonais. Elle avait beau être minuscule, une petite graine d'espoir venait de renaître au fin fond de son cœur.

A suivre.

1 Merci en japonais dans le texte. Mais je pense que vous l'aviez déjà compris celui-l

mimi yuy


	5. 3°4 : Trêve

Auteur : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : yaoi

Couples : veux pas dire pour pas gâcher le suspens (Quoi ! y'a pas de suspens ???)

_texte__ en italique les souvenirs pénibles du ou des protagonistes _

**Partie III : Résurrection**

**Chap**** 4 : Trêve**

De retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Heero était encore trop déboussolé par la nuit passée avec Duo. Il lui avait dis des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du. Ressentit des émotions auxquelles il n'avait plus droit. Jamais encore avant cette nuit, il ne s'était ainsi laissé aller devant quelqu'un. Toute sa rancœur, toute sa douleur avait éclaté au grand jour, protégé par les bras de l'américain.

Il s'était attendu à LES voir le haïr, à LE voir le rejeter. Mais ses anciens compagnons d'armes avaient eux aussi leurs douleurs et leurs sentiments de culpabilité. Il croyait être le seul à souffrir, il avait tort.

Encore submergé par la soirée de la veille, le japonais ne fit pas attention à la silhouette présente près de son lit.

- Vous devenez imprudent. Vous ne réagissez même plus à ma présence !

Ne montrant aucun signe pouvant laisser apparaître une quelconque surprise, Heero continua à agir comme si la jeune femme n'était pas plus qu'un simple meuble.

- Effectivement, votre tactique est très efficace. A force de me suivre partout, je me suis habitué à vous sentir près de moi au point de vous assimiler comme une partie intégrante de mon environnement.

- Vous êtes si loin de l'idée que je me faisais de vous. Le soldat parfait n'est plus qu'une image factice. Vous n'êtes plus bon à rien. Vous êtes pathétique de médiocrité.

N'ayant ni la force, ni le courage de lui répondre, Heero la laissa l'insulter durant des dizaines et des dizaines de minutes. Si sa haine à son égard pouvait lui offrir l'opportunité qu'il recherchait, à savoir la mort, il devait tout de même avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas quelles pouvaient être les raisons de Lee pour lui en vouloir à ce point. Que lui avait-il donc fait pour mériter tant de ressentiment ? Et d'où venait-elle pour être à ce point reput de dégoût à son égard ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait croire, malgré sa fatigue morale et physique, Heero pouvait se féliciter d'avoir conservé ses réflexes. L'entraînement de son enfance n'avait réellement aucune faille. Il pouvait pertinemment agir et réagir tel un automate au moindre besoin qu'il soit blessé, abrutit par des drogues ou aux portes de la mort. Un conditionnement si ancré en lui, qu'il pouvait être aussi à l'origine de cette force inconsciente qui l'empêchait de se donner la mort.

Si Heero pensait à tout cela en ce matin ensoleillé, c'est qu'il avait clairement ressentit la présence d'un homme venant d'entrer à l'instant même via la fenêtre de sa salle de bain. Il se rappelait vaguement l'avoir laissé ouverte et se doutait bien que Lee était elle aussi entrée par cette issue.

Toute à ses reproches, la jeune femme n'avait strictement rien entendu ou senti. Bien qu'il ne doutait pas de ses capacités à savoir tuer et se défendre, sa jeunesse était responsable d'un certain manque d'expérience évidente. Duo avait beau dire, elle était à mille lieux de l'égaliser. Mais pour être honnête, personne au monde ne pouvait réellement égaler l'assassin parfait. Laissant l'adolescente poursuivre sa liste d'injures qu'elle entretenait toujours à son égard, Heero s'approcha d'elle pour la dépasser et se rendre sans un bruit vers la porte close. Quand il dégaina le pistolet qu'il conservait depuis toujours derrière son dos, il ouvrit tout aussitôt la porte pour tirer sans avertissement sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Au même instant, trois autres hommes forcèrent la porte principale et les attaquèrent.

Une lutte sanglante commença dés lors entre Heero, Lee et leurs agresseurs inattendus. Mais face aux deux jeunes gens l'issue de l'affrontement n'avait aucune incertitude.

Débarrassé des gêneurs Lee vit pour la première fois toute la fureur pouvant habiter le soldat parfait. Celui qu'elle prenait pour une loque. Un assassin sans scrupules ni morale, l'agrippa soudainement par les bras pour la plaquer avec force contre l'un des murs.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire qui sont ces hommes et ce qu'ils te veulent !!!!!!!

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils soient après moi ? Nous sommes dans ton appartement que je sache !

- Je n'ai plus de lien avec aucune révolution, guerre ou combat personnel depuis une année. La seule personne qui s'en prenne encore à moi : c'est toi ! Alors cesse de te mettre des œillères et répond-moi !

- Je ne sais pas !

- Ne me dit pas que le soi-disant meilleur assassin du moment ignore qui veut le tuer !

- Je…..

Lee était perdue. Elle se sentait plus agressée par ces paroles à lui que par les coups des trois morts gisant à leurs pieds.

- Il y a bien eu quelques incidents depuis sa mort mais …

- La mort de qui ?

- La mort de mon frère si tu veux tout savoir !!!!!

Apercevant des larmes perler aux bords des yeux bridés de l'adolescente, Heero se calma un peu. Relâchant sa prise sur son cou, il recula même d'un pas. A qui était-elle donc affiliée ? Il reconnaissait certains de ses traits mais n'arrivait toujours pas à percer son mystère. Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, proche des siens. Un métissage des plus étranges qu'il ne savait comment déchiffrer.

- Je suis désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ca me fasse tes regrets ? Tu ne sais rien de ce que je peux ressentir !

- Tu te trompes, je sais ce que c'est de perdre une personne à laquelle on tient.

- Ne me fait pas rire. Comment un être abjecte tel que toi pourrait aimer quelqu'un !!!

- Si ça t'intéresse, je crois connaître la personne qui est derrière ces tentatives d'assassinat sur ta personne.

- Ah oui et qui donc ?

Heero lui jeta dans les bras le dossier de police qu'il avait posé sur la table basse à son arrivée. Après quoi, il fit demi-tour, repris sa veste et sortit.

- Suis-moi, si tu ne veux mourir demain.

Ne sachant plus comment réagir, Lee hésita à le suivre. Cet homme semblait réellement décidé à l'aider. Mais de la part de celui qu'elle considérait comme sa prochaine victime, cela paraissait trop étrange. Pire, elle avait compris au cours de leur combat qu'Heero n'essayait jamais de se protéger en éliminant leurs attaquants. Cet homme n'avait plus peur de la mort et cela le rendait plus que dangereux. N'ayant finalement rien à perdre, elle décida de le suivre, rangeant dans son sac à dos les papiers qu'il lui avait confié.

- Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ?

- Ai-je seulement le choix ?

A sa réponse des plus étranges, l'adolescente n'osa lui dire qu'elle n'avait strictement rien demandé. En premier lieu, elle souhaitait découvrir où il souhaitait l'emmener. Après elle aviserait.

A aucun instant, elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas profité de l'occasion quelques minutes plus tôt pour l'éliminer définitivement.

-----

Contre toute attente, Heero entraînait la jeune femme en voulant à sa vie dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de la capitale.

- Si tu veux mon avis. Je ne suis pas assez importante pour intéresser des gens aussi riches et influents.

Mais fidèle à ses plus anciennes habitudes, Heero ne répondit rien. Ouvrant le portail, il lui saisit avec force son poignet et l'entraîna avec contrôle jusqu'à l'impressionnante porte en fer forgé pour y frapper avec force et régularité. Il ignorait ce qui venait de faire le déclic dans sa tête. Sa perte de contrôle auprès de Duo, ses révélations, ses retrouvailles ou l'attaque matinale à l'hôtel. Toujours est-il qu'il désirait à présent mettre un terme définitif à l'histoire qui le liait étrangement à cette jeune femme. Heero Yuy venait de se donner une mission. Le temps de la réaliser, perfect soldier serait de retour !

A la plus grande surprise de Lee, un homme d'une très grande carrure et au teint basané leur ouvrit.

- Laissez-moi entrer Rachid.

Une phrase manquant cruellement de politesse mais qui eut le même effet que le sésame magique d'un autre temps. Plus étonnant encore. Le simple son de la voix du japonais fit surgir du fin fond d'une cuisine, un jeune homme blond, ne portant qu'une simple chemise de pyjama.

- Heero ?

- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Ne s'attendant réellement pas à sa visite après la douleur qu'il avait ressentit au fin fond de lui via son empathie au cours du dîner de la veille, Quatre ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Derrière lui, Trowa portant le bas du pyjama s'intéressait à l'origine du dérangement.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Heero !

Si Trowa fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Un hochement de tête au japonais pour tout salut et il repartit à ses tartines. Le débriefing aurait donc lieu dans la cuisine. Peu déstabilisé par ce comportement, Heero le suivit, entraînant avec lui la jeune fille dont il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main. Cette dernière regarda les deux anciens pilotes qu'elle connaissait de réputation avec un certain mépris. Mais contre toute attente, le blond ne lui répondit que d'un large sourire, tandis que Trowa l'ignorait royalement. A l'évidence, eux ignoraient qui elle était.

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

Un peu perturbé dans son empathie par les sentiments respectifs de leurs invités, Quatre n'attendit pas plus pour la détacha illico d'Heero, trop heureux de croire que ce dernier venait leur présenter une nouvelle amie.

- Nous sommes vraiment heureux de vous rencontrer. Comment vous appelez-vous ? Vous semblez bien fatigu ? Vous travaillez de nuit peut-être ? Comment vous êtes vouss rencontré ?

Lee se crue arrivé chez les fous et essaya tant bien que mal de s'écarter de la sangsue blonde. Depuis quand on accueillait ainsi le futur bourreau de ses amis ?

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ton copain ?

- Quatre ! Tu veux bien la lâcher un peu ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il s'agit de la jeune femme qui souhaite me tuer.

A ces mots, Quatre s'écarta bien mais plus en raison de la demande d'Heero que de la seconde partie de la phrase. S'il ne doutait pas de l'identité de la demoiselle son empathie lui confirmait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre d'elle. Il ressentait comme une sensation de déjà vue. Avait-il déjà rencontré des membres de sa famille ?

Enfin tous dans la cuisine, Heero n'attendit pas une seconde pour s'exprimer avec cette voix calme et posée qu'il avait toujours conservé durant la guerre. Deux ans qu'ils ne l'avaient vu aussi sérieux et en concordance avec lui-même.

- L'un de vous aurait-il l'amabilité d'aller réveiller Wuffei et de dire à Duo que ce n'est pas la peine de se cacher puisque je sais pertinemment qu'il est ici !

- Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ? On s'est quitté il y a moins de deux heures !

Sous le regard de plus en plus perdu de Lee, Duo sortit de la buanderie annexée à la cuisine son verre de jus d'orange à la main.

- Dix contre un que tu t'es précipité dés mon départ pour venir ici échanger tes impressions avec celles de Quatre.

Finalement attiré par le bruit ayant soudainement agité toute la maison, Wufei regarda d'un mauvais œil la jeune femme. Lui connaissait clairement son identité. Aussi, il observa tour à tour son visage et celui d'Heero en quête de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là Yuy ?

- On a besoin de votre aide.

- Erreur ! J'ai rien demandé moi, c'est toi qui m'as traîné ici !

Le sourire moqueur, Wufei s'avança pour faire face à la demoiselle. Il savait que les femmes étaient moins douées que les hommes pour bien des choses mais là, c'était pathétique. Elle n'avait aucun don et prédisposition pour le travail qu'elle se vantait de faire !

- Alors on n'arrive pas à le flinguer ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile que ca !

Au même instant, le chinois dégaina une lame venue d'on ne sait où pour la placer à la gorge de Lee.

- Effectivement, avec de tels réflexes, on ne peut qu'avoir besoin d'aide !

- Je…

L'adolescente allait commencer à réagir, quitte à se battre avec Wufei quand Heero les stoppa plus autoritaire que jamais.

- Silence !

-----

Tout s'était alors déroulé très vite. Le japonais pour des raisons qu'il voulait garder pour lui, avait demandé l'aide de ses amis pour confondre celui qui semblait en vouloir à la vie de l'étrangère.

Etonnement, Duo n'avait même pas refusé de participer à cette mission. Mieux encore, il semblait satisfait, prétextant que toute cette affaire serait profitable à son travail d'indic pour le compte de la police de Sank. Trowa, fidèle à son habitude n'avait rien dit. Quatre semblait persuadé que cette affaire était une bonne chose. Sachant que jamais son empathie ne les avait trahis, il avait donc aussi accepté de venir en aide à cette tueuse qui désirait pourtant toujours éliminer leur ami. Après tout, Wufei n'avait pas tort. Qu'avaient-ils à redouter d'une personne qui n'arrivait même pas à tuer un homme voulant mourir ?

- Finalement il ne reste plus aucune trace.

- hm.

De retour au motel avec Heero, Trowa inspectait les lieux à la recherche du moindre indice mais il n'y avait plus rien. A l'évidence une « femme de ménage » était passée enlever les corps et les traces de sang. En revanche, personne n'avait semblé toucher aux cafards et autres insalubrités peuplant la chambre. Depuis quand son ami vivait-il dans ce lieu ? Les draps du lit étaient plus noirs de crasse que dans la pire des planques qu'ils avaient connu durant la guerre. Cherchant Heero des yeux, le français le vit inspecter la salle de bain.

- Tu trouves quelques choses ?

- …

Le silence obtenu le lui confirmant 1 Trowa vint le rejoindre.

- Regarde.

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se trouvait un petit morceau de tissus.

- L'un des hommes s'est accroché au clou et alors ?

- Je n'y ais pas pris garde ce matin mais ces hommes n'étaient pas aux services d'un quelconque parrain de la mafia

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

- Ils portaient tous des vêtements identiques. Ce que j'ai pris pour des hommes de main avaient une sorte d'uniforme.

- Pourtant c'est bien l'un des hommes de Scorpion que tu as vu derrière une tombe puis suivi du cimetière.

- J'ai senti deux présences. Je me suis dirigé vers celle qui n'avait pas tiré.

- Deux clans ennemis ?

- Je ne sais pas….

Heero ne comprenait plus rien. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Une fille qui lui en voulait sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Des traits familiers qui le laissaient à penser qu'elle avait prit un nom d'emprunt pour camoufler sa réelle identité. Puis ses hommes de l'ombre qui s'en prenait à elle alors que d'autres la suivait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

- Heero !

_--_

_- Heero !_

_Réveillé en sursaut de son rêve éveillé, Heero fit face à Relena. Cette dernière le regardait en souriant. Un vrai modèle de patience avec lui._

_- Tu demandes que je me presse pour finir mon courrier et quand je suis enfin prête c'est toi qui me fais attendre._

_- hum. Désolé, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs._

_- C'est ce que je vois. _

_- Tu ne prends pas ta lettre avec toi ?_

_- Pour la poster de la colonie L1 ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Mon secrétaire s'en chargera avec le courrier du jour._

_- hm. Dépêches-toi, on va finir par rater la navette._

_Le voyant marcher avec agacement jusqu'à l'escalier, la princesse ne pu laisser échapper une exclamation d'incrédulité. C'était vraiment un comble. Une minute plus tôt et c'était lui qui les faisait attendre._

_- Heero, attends-moi tu veux !!!_

_Alors que Relena rattrapait son compagnon, un léger vent de printemps soulevait les voilages de son bureau. Sur le secrétaire en acajou, l'encre d'une lettre fraîchement écrite séchait tout doucement. Son destinataire était une certaine Leeny Chey._

_--_

Heero sentit le choc sur son dos avant de prendre conscience du poids de Trowa allongé sur tout son corps.

- Heero !!! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Ne comprenant pas se qu'il venait d'arriver, Heero eut soudain très peur. Des coups de feu retentissaient tandis qu'un bruit assourdissant les enveloppait. Pire des gouttes de sang imprégnaient à présent sa chemise.

- Trowa ?

- Enfin de retour ? J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Heero n'eut pas la possibilité de parler. Trowa qui le protégeait de son corps se retournait pour tirer à nouveau sur leurs agresseurs. Autour d'eux la chambre était en flamme et le feu s'y propageait à toute vitesse.

- Je crois qu'ils sont partis cette fois-ci.

Toujours à terre, Heero resta sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'y fait penser ?

- Ca ?

Au loin, ils entendaient le bruit caractéristique des sirènes de pompier et de la police.

Se relevant en serrant les dents, Trowa observa rapidement son épaule touché. Il avait eut de la chance, elle était juste effleurée par une balle. Un petit bout de chaire en moins qui serait prochainement à l'origine d'une énième cicatrice. Assis à terre, Heero ne semblait pas prendre conscience du feu.

- Heero ?

Relevant la tête ce dernier fut pris de tremblements. Depuis quand son corps et son esprit se déconnectait totalement au cours d'un affrontement ? Observant Trowa avec panique, celui-ci le prit sous les bras pour le relever.

- Reprends-toi Yuy. On doit sortir de là maintenant.

Dans un énième déclic, le soldat parfait revint parmi eux. Tant et si bien que malgré la fournaise qui les entourait les deux hommes réussirent à fuir le motel et s'échapper sans se faire repérer par les autorités.

-----

Se dirigeant à présent vers leur point de ralliement, une petite fontaine d'un des parcs de la ville, Trowa loin de ses habitudes exprima ses craintes. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Heero de « partir » ainsi.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui viens de recevoir une balle, pas moi.

- C'est vrai. Pourtant, c'est toi le plus pâle de nous deux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me sens très bien.

- …

- Je …je te remercie pour tout à l'heure.

- Il n'y a pas de raison Heero.

- Si, mais je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive plus.

Arrivant enfin au lieu de rendez-vous des trois équipes, les deux anciens soldats cessèrent là leur discussion. Wufei et Quatre s'y trouvaient déjà.

- Mon Dieu que vous êtes-t-il arrivé ?

Trowa et Heero ne comprenant pas bien la question, le chinois explicita la remarque de Quatre.

- Vous êtes couverts de suie au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Alors soit vous vous êtes reconverti en ramoneur, soit vous venez d'échapper à un incendie.

Quatre s'approcha alors de Troya pour constater ses mains brûlées et son épaule ensanglantée. Tandis que le japonais leur faisait un court résumer de la situation.

- Il faut aller te soigner ou ça va s'infecter.

- Rentrez au palais vous trois ! J'attends les derniers.

- Ce n'est pas la peine !

- Inutile.

Dans un bel ensemble les deux garçons avaient refusé la requête de Wufei.

- Trowa tu n'as pas à discuter. Quand à toi Heero ! Wufei à raison. Tu vas aussi me suivre. Il est hors de question que tu dormes sous les ponts ce soir !

- Désolé Quatre mais ce sera non. Je vous remercie de votre aide mais vous pouvez rentrer à présent. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour ce soir. Je rentrerais avec les autres et nous nous reverrons demain.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis Quatre accepta. Il savait pertinemment que seul Duo pourrait le forcer à se soigner et prendre un peu de repos. Arrivant à la même conclusion, Wufei incita Quatre à ne plus attendre.

- Allez-y vous deux ! Je reste avec lui et vous rejoins dés qu'ils sont de retours.

- Très bien.

N'ayant malheureusement pas vraiment voix sur la question, Trowa suivit son amant bon gré mal gré.

Quelques minutes plus tard Duo et Lee arrivaient à leur tour. Si Quatre et Wufei étaient partis discuter très longuement avec un inspecteur de leur connaissance, les deux assassins s'étaient eux rendus dans la cage aux lions pour y chercher un nouveau patron pour la jeune femme.

- On a réussi Hee-chan ! Lee a rendez-vous ce soir avec Scorpion au Matriny's.

- Merci Duo.

- Puisque tout s'est bien passé, je vais rejoindre Quatre et Trowa pour les en informer.

- Merci à toi aussi Wufei.

- Pas de quoi Yuy.

Wufei s'éloignait déjà quand Heero lui fit sa dernière requête.

- Dis-leur que nous, nous débrouillerons sans vous pour ce soir.

Resté seul avec Heero et Lee, Duo prit soudain conscience de l'état à nouveau déplorable de son ami

- Si tu veux un conseil Heero, tu devrais aller prendre une longue douche bien chaude avant de t'habiller à neuf !

- …….

- Tu viens à la maison qu'on te décrasse un peu ?

- J'ai encore à faire. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

- Mais ?

- Je rentre au motel avec Lee.

- Tu es sûr ?

Duo n'avait aucune envie de le quitter maintenant et d'autant plus dans l'état de fatigue où il semblait se trouver. A croire qu'en quelques heures avec Trowa il avait perdu tous les biens faits de sa nuit de repos.

Apercevant les doutes de Duo, Heero fit l'effort de prendre l'une de ses mains entre les siennes quelques secondes. Ce geste était douloureux car il supposait qu'il fallait ensuite s'en dégager. Se séparer de lui.

- S'il te plait.

- Comme tu veux. 2

Un peu déçu mais confiant depuis qu'il l'avait vu à nouveau sûr de lui dans la cuisine de Quatre, le natté les quitta enfin, non sans un dernier regard vers le japonais. Restés seuls, Lee laissa enfin échapper toute sa stupéfaction.

- Tu as des amis très compréhensifs et plein de bienveillance envers toi. Je te félicite. Tu es un manipulateur hors paire pour savoir les mener aussi bien à la baguette. A moins que tu ne les fasses tous chanter.

Elle allait le quitter à son tour sur ses dernières paroles, quand Heero la stoppa d'une prise sur son avant bras.

- Aux vues des deniers évènements, je propose que l'on ne se quitte plus avant le rendez-vous de ce soir. Dis-toi que cela te donnera tout loisir de pouvoir me tuer quand tu en auras le plus envie.

- Si tu tiens aussi peu à ta vie, c'est d'accord. Suis-moi !

-----

Le logement de l'adolescente n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel. Tout comme pour Heero, il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une petite chambre d'hôtel. Mais à la propreté et au bien être sans commune mesure.

- Je prends une douche et je te laisse la place.

Attendant son tour en silence, Heero alluma le poste de télévision dans le but de trouver quelques informations sur les derniers évènements. Mais ce fut en vain. La police semblait avoir étouffée l'affaire. L'amie de Duo, devait beaucoup l'apprécier pour risquer ainsi sa carrière pour lui.

- Tu peux y aller !

A ces quelques paroles, Heero se tourna vers la jeune femme. Debout devant la porte de la salle d'eau, elle ne portait qu'une serviette éponge serrée autour de son corps fin. Avec ses cheveux mouillés, lui voyait Relena.

La princesse lui parlait mais il n'entendait pas les mots. C'était étrange car habituellement, l'image n'était pas aussi présente et seule sa voix raisonnait inlassablement dans son esprit.

La fatigue lui jouait encore des tours. A moins qu'il n'entamait la dernière étape de la folie. Après les voix, les visions prenaient leur place. Après tout, il avait bien perdu totalement conscience de ses faits et gestes en présence de Trowa une heure plus tôt.

- Tu te bouges oui !! On n'a pas toute la nuit. N'oublis pas qu'on est attendu dans deux heures au Martiny's Club !

N'agissant de nouveau, plus que comme un automate, Heero se leva et entra à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Y trouvant les vêtements de la jeune femme, il les déposait un peu plus à l'écart quand une lettre tomba à ses pieds. Au regard de l'usure du papier, nul doute qu'elle avait été lue et relue des centaines de fois. Il allait la reposer au dessus de l'armoire afin de lui éviter toute projection d'eau lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait été lire un courrier qu'il ne lui était pas destiné en dehors d'une mission d'infiltration. Mais cette écriture était si proche de la sienne. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Heero sortit les feuilles.

Une sensation de déjà vu le prit soudainement à la gorge alors que les murs tournaient violement tout autour de lui. En une seconde se fut le trou noir.

A suivre

1 Oui, c'est logique. Après tout, Heero ne fait son hum que lorsqu'il n'a rien d'intéressant à dire. Donc le hum ici aurait été prit pour un non (as évident je sais )

2 Pov Duo qui se fait avoir comme un bleu. Y'a personne qui lui a dit que le motel avait cramé ,, Va s'en vouloir à mort de ne pas avoir insisté le tit chou

Bon ce chapitre est un peu bancal sur bien des points. On sait pas trop qui a été faire quoi et pourquoi, ni qui est réellement cette Leeny. Mais toutes les révélations vont vous être donnés dans le prochain chapitre.

mimi yuy


	6. 3°5 : Leeny Chey

Auteur : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : yaoi

Couples : Classique : 2x1, 3x4, 5xS

_texte__ en italique les souvenirs pénibles du ou des protagonistes _

Yami, kamara je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Toutes les révélations et explications dans ce chapitre - Et retour en force de Duo demain x

**Partie III : Résurrection**

**Chap 5 **

_--_

_Une petite brise de printemps entrait tout doucement dans le bureau via la fenêtre laissée ouverte._

_- Dépêche-toi Léna ! Nous devons partir tout de suite. Nous n'avons pas deux jours pour rejoindre L1._

_- J'ai presque terminé._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Une lettre. Il y a quelqu'un qui attend mes nouvelles chaque mois à la même date. Si je ne lui envoie pas, elle s'inquiétera et je ne le souhaite pas._

_- Tu ne dois pas dire ou nous allons, ce serait trop dangereux si …._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça Heero. Je n'ai vraiment pas pour habitude de lui parler de mon travail ou de mes voyages politiques ! C'est d'ailleurs bien le dernier de ses soucis._

_- Je t'attends dehors, alors presse-toi !_

_- J'arrive !_

_Ne perdant pas une seconde, Relena écrivit rapidement une adresse sur l'enveloppe et laissa le courrier sur le bureau. L'un de ses secrétaires penserait bien à la lui poster. Rejoignant enfin son compagnon, la jeune princesse eu la surprise de le voir perdu dans ses pensées._

_- Heero ?_

_--_

A l'entente de son prénom, l'ancien pilote du Wings ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Face à lui : un plafond. Encore un plafond inconnu ! 1

- Ca y est ? Tu t'es remis de tes émotions ?

Soulevant sans gestes brusques l'un de ses bras, Heero toucha tout doucement son visage. Il avait la sensation que son crâne allait exploser sous la pression. Engourdit sur tout son corps, il lutta pour réussir à se soulever en position assise.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Aucune idée. J'ai juste entendu un bruit. Quand je suis entrée dans la salle d'eau tu t'y trouvais allongé à terre sans connaissance. Si je devais faire un diagnostique, je dirais que t'as oublié de respirer.

L'idée était des plus stupides, mais Heero comprit à sa remarque qu'il venait très certainement de subir les conséquences de l'incendie de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il n'était pas rare qu'une forte absorption de fumée provoque ce genre de perte de connaissance si les poumons n'avaient pas totalement évacué les particules toxiques aspirées en trop grand nombre. Une sorte de noyade à sec, connue des soldats du feu.

- Faut croire que ton corps lui-même refuse d'être plus longuement utilisé par un être abject tel que toi !

N'ayant absolument pas écouté sa réponse, Heero regarda la jeune femme avec insistance.

- Quoi !!!

- La lettre ?

- Tu parles d'elle ?

Lee lui montra les quelques feuillets de papier froissés par le temps et l'usure qu'il avait sorti un peu plus tôt de l'enveloppe.

- Comment les as-tu eu ?

- La Poste, tu connais ?

- Pourquoi souhaites-tu ma mort ?

- Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris qui j'étais ?

Tendant finalement les feuilles de papier au jeune homme, Lee le laissa les lire. A quoi bon lui cacher plus longuement son identité. N'ayant en revanche aucune envie de voir sa réaction, la jeune femme sortie de la chambre.

Quand Heero lu les toutes premières lignes, la qualité de l'écriture ne le fit pas douter une seconde. Il s'agissait bien d'un courrier écris par la main de Relena.

"Ma très chère Leeny,

Comment débuter cette lettre, autrement qu'en t'annonçant le bonheur qui me porte chaque jour.

Bien que la guerre ne semble pas vouloir prendre fin, l'année qui vient de s'écouler restera la plus belle de ma vie. J'aimerais tant te présenter la personne responsable de mon bonheur……..

……….

Ta sœur qui t'aime

Relena " 2

Sa sœur ?

C'était impossible, les Peacraft n'avait eu que deux héritiers : Milliardo et Relena. Tandis que le sénateur Darlian n'avait lui jamais eu d'enfant. Serait-il alors possible que Leeny Chey soit une enfant naturelle ? Le bébé illégitime de l'un des deux monarques ? Si tel était le cas, tout s'expliquait enfin. Les traits de son visage qui lui rappelait malgré le métissage asiatique certaines courbes de Relena. Et cette manière d'être si buté typique à cette famille. Connaissant à présent son lien de parenté avec la princesse qu'il avait froidement abattu un jour de pluie sur L1, Heero comprenait un peu mieux l'origine de toute cette haine qu'elle portait à son encontre. Ce qui était étonnant toutefois, est que Relena ne leur en avait jamais parlé.

Cédant à la curiosité, le japonais finit par se lever pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Ouvrant la porte, il la vit accoudée à la rambarde délimitant les « couloirs » menant aux chambres sur pied du petit motel. L'ayant entendu la rejoindre, Lee lui évita de poser la moindre question.

- Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je te hais tant. Si je réclame ta mort, ce n'est que par vengeance pour avoir tué ma sœur de tes propres mains!!!

Se tournant enfin vers lui, Leeny arracha la lettre des mains d'Heero pour la plier avec précaution et la ranger dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Se tournant à nouveau vers le parking, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques instant auprès de la défunte.

- Nous ignorions tous ton existence.

- Je le sais. Après tout, je n'étais que la bâtarde de la famille. Le fruit d'une liaison impure entre un homme tout puissant et l'une de ses servantes. Mon père, ce cher Roi de Sank s'est toujours arrangé pour qu'il n'existe aucune trace de moi. Maman étant chinoise, nous avions été envoyé sur L5 avant même ma naissance. Seul Relena et Zeck étaient au courant. Et encore je le dois à OZ. Treize avait découvert mon existence à la chute de la monarchie des Peacraft. En ayant informé Zecks, ce dernier m'avait fais venir sur terre pour me prouver qu'il comptait, contrairement à son père, m'aider et me protéger. C'est lors de notre rencontre que vous, pilotes de Gundam, avez été à l'origine de la destruction de la colonie L5 où se trouvait encore ma mère. Tu es celui qui m'a arraché tous les êtres que j'aimais Heero ! Et pour cette raison, je te tuerais de mes mains !

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà fait dans ce cas ?

Lee allait lui répondre sous l'impulsion et la colère quand elle s'arrêta d'elle-même pour entrer à nouveau dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il y avait encore des choses qu'il ne méritait pas de connaître.

- Je te rappelle que tu n'as plus que dix minutes pour prendre une douche si l'on ne veut pas être en retard au rendez-vous que tu m'as poussé à prendre avec ce type de la pègre !

Ne disant plus un mot, Heero la suivit à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il pensait s'être assoupi quelques minutes tout au plus et prenait douloureusement conscience que son envie de dormir ne pourrait pas être exaucé avant de trop nombreuses heures. Si seulement il pouvait revivre la nuit passée auprès de Duo. Ne montrant pas sa fatigue, l'ancien pilote réussit même l'exploit de sortir de la salle de bain, huit minutes plus tard, ses vêtements dénués de toute suie. 3

------

Arrivée au Martiny's Club, Lee se dirigea aussitôt vers une table présente au fin fond de la salle pour y retrouver l'homme de l'ombre qui se faisait nommer « Scorpion ». Habitué de travailler dans le monde de la mort, la jeune femme n'était en rien impressionnée par le statut de cet homme. Heero la laissa donc s'y rendre seule pour rejoindre en premier lieu, le bar.

- Je te rejoins !

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chercher un verre.

- J'avais oublié ton penchant pour l'alcool !

Se dirigeant avec assurance jusqu'au bar, Heero y commanda d'une voix posée et professionnelle.

- Deux cocktails maison !

- Ca marche !

Réduisant sensiblement sa voix, ce fut dans un murmure presque inaudible qu'il informa Duo de ses dernières découvertes. Il avait besoin de les partager au plus vite avant d'en devenir fou.

- C'est sa demi-sœur.

- Qui est la sœur de qui ?

- Lee. Son vrai nom est Leeny Chey Peacecraft ! C'est la demi-sœur de Zeck et Relena !

Contrairement à son habitude, Duo faillit en lâcher son shaker.

- Comment est-ce possible ? On ne cache pas une grossesse aussi facilement quand on est reine d'un pays.

- Je t'ai dit qu'elle était leur demi-sœur !

- Ca va, j'ai le droit d'avoir perdu de l'oreille. En attendant, cela nous éclaire sur bien des points.

L'américain tendit deux minutes après commande, deux verres d'un cocktail aux fruits à son ami. Pour ne pas changer, l'inquiétude le submergea aussitôt. Les mains d'Heero avaient tremblé un quart de seconde avant de se reprendre.

- Ca va aller Hee-chan ?

- Hum.

- Tu en es sûr.

- Ca ira très bien…. Duo-kun.

Bien que plus inquiet que jamais pour la santé d'Heero, Duo fut heureux de l'entendre utiliser ce diminutif. Cela faisait si longtemps que ce n'était pas arriver. Revenant à leur souci présent, Duo pesta à la révélation qu'il lui avait fait. A présent qu'il connaissait la véritable identité de Lee, cet idiot de japonais au cerveau torturé allait très certainement tout faire pour la sauver contre son grès des griffes de tous ces fous qui semblaient en vouloir à sa vie. Une sorte de pénitence qu'il s'infligerait avec un soulagement malsain. Une manière aussi de poursuivre à sa manière se qu'aurait très certainement voulu Relena pour sa petite soeur.

L'inspectrice Annie Fisher qui n'avait pas bougé depuis deux heures de son siège, fut rassurée de voir son ami la rejoindre enfin pour la tenir au courant de sa conversation. Elle comprit alors un peu mieux le pourquoi du comment du changement d'attitude d'Heero à l'égard de la femme qui en voulait toujours à sa vie.

- A ton avis Scorpion est au courant de son identit ?

- Je ne sais pas Duo. Moi qui travaille depuis toujours pour le service chargé des affaires liées à la famille royale, j'ignorais tout de son existence. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte. Mais bien qu'elle ne soit pas de sang royal à proprement parler, elle est devenue depuis la mort de Zecks et Relena, la seule héritière directe de la famille Peacecraft. Il lui suffirait donc de porter l'affaire en justice et y prouver son ascendance pour obtenir une part importante de la richesse des descendants de la monarchie.

- Au final soit ce Scorpion cherche réellement à l'engager pour son talent de tueuse à gage. Soit il espère utiliser ce prétexte pour faire main basse sur son hypothétique fortune.

- Dans ces deux hypothèses, on peut supposer que ceux en voulant à la vie de Lee sont plus sûrement des hommes de mains engagés par les prétendants officiels au trône. Une volonté d'éliminer tout risque de la voir les destituer un jour de leurs droits.

- Au final, le type qui boit tranquillement à l'une de mes tables et que nous avons contacté cette après-midi avec difficulté via nos informateurs communs, n'a peut-être strictement aucune idée de l'identité de l'adolescente qu'il rencontre enfin ce soir ?

- C'est le plus probable Duo. Lee s'est réellement fait une place dans le milieu pour réussir à être à un niveau convenable pour affronter Heero. Si vous ne m'aviez pas demandé mon aide tout à l'heure, je l'aurais arrêté dés son entrée ici. Son casier judiciaire n'a déjà rien à vous envier.

- Génial.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Duo redoutait que toute cette affaire ne retombe finalement sur les épaules déjà fragilisées du japonais. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela ne concerne toujours que lui ?

------

L'entrevu avec Scorpion se déroula le plus simplement du monde. Après s'être tous présentés, il fut une certitude pour Lee et Heero que l'homme ne voyait réellement en la jeune femme qu'un futur élément qu'il souhaitait avoir dans son organisation et non un jour contre lui. Il n'était donc en rien associé à ceux qui recherchaient sa mort. Bien au contraire, il leur avouait même avoir appris l'existence d'un contrat sur la tête de la jeune professionnelle. N'ayant aucun intérêt à leur mentir, tous allaient se séparer, Lee promettant de répondre à son offre d'emploi au plus tôt quand un groupe d'hommes armés firent subitement leur apparition tirant au hasard dans le club.

Réagissant à la seconde, Duo prit aussitôt l'arme qu'il cachait sous son bar pour riposter avec l'aide non négligeable de Fany venue s'abriter avec lui derrière le bar en gundanium. Malgré le désordre et la confusion parmi l'assistance, les deux premiers pilotes constatèrent très vite que la vraie cible de cette boucherie était belle et bien Lee Chey elle-même. Cherchant du regard le natté, Heero obtient un hochement de tête de sa part pour confirmer ses doutes. Assuré d'être couvert par son ancien compagnon d'arme, le japonais se fraya alors un passage pour rejoindre sans la moindre difficulté la jeune femme afin de la saisir par la taille et l'entraîner contre son grés vers l'extérieur, via une porte arrière. Scorpion quelque peu dérouté les suivit pensant être la cible de cette attaque rangée.

Dans l'affrontement général, Heero tua par pur réflexe, l'homme qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur eux tandis qu'ils étaient alors situés à quelques centimètres à peine du chef de la mafia local. Ce dernier en déduisit tout logiquement que l'ancien pilote de Gundam venait bel et bien de lui sauver la vie. Connaissant son statut de repris de justice pour le meurtre de la princesse Relena Peaccraft, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que ce garçon désirait très certainement et de bonne fois, entrer dans son groupe à la recherche d'une « famille » qui saurait l'accepter lui et son passé. Une véritable opportunité que l'homme de pègre n'était pas près de laisser s'échapper !

Aussi, une fois sortis dans une ruelle avoisinante et éloignés de toute l'agitation encore présente dans le club, Scorpion n'hésita pas à leur proposer de rester à ses cotés.

- Je vous suis redevable Heero Yuy. Vous venez de me sauver la vie.

A ces mots, Leeny se dégagea violement d'Heero n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Voilà ce qu'était devenu ce « grand pilote de Gundam luttant pour la liberté des colonies » ? Après l'assassina de l'instauratrice des traités de paix, il oeuvrait aujourd'hui, pour la survie de la mafia. Dans quel monde vivait-elle pour devoir subir jour après jour tant d'humiliations ?

- Pour avoir enquêter sur cette jeune demoiselle, j'en sais aussi un peu sur vous. Tout comme j'ai appris ce soir que votre lieu de résidence venait d'être la proie des flammes. J'aimerais que vous acceptiez d'être mon invité, le temps qu'il vous plaira bien sur.

Un incendie ? Lee n'avait pas eu connaissance d'un quelconque incendie à l'hôtel. Etait-il possible qu'Heero ait échappé de peu à un tel incident ? Cela expliquerait alors l'état déplorable dans lequel il les avait retrouvé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et le pourquoi de son insistance à l'accompagner chez elle. Ne voulant toutefois pas se laisser influencer par un quelconque sentiment d'indulgence ou d'inquiétude, la jeune femme coupa court à toute réflexion, en répondant à la place du japonais. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite et pour cela, elle ne devait plus quitter ce type une seule seconde !

- NOUS serions heureux d'accepter votre invitation.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que Scorpion était surpris. Dans un geste peu équivoque, la jeune tueuse à gage qu'il espérait engager avait lié l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de l'ex-terroriste. Il n'avait pas compris que ces deux-là étaient ensembles. Une telle ignorance était assez inacceptable de la part de ses hommes de main qui allaient en entendre parler. Depuis le temps qu'ils enquêtaient sur le sérieux de la jeune femme ! Pourtant cela l'arrangeait. Il supposait qu'engager l'un des deux lui assurait de conserver le couple à ses cotés !

- Alors c'est parfait. Ma voiture nous attend dans une rue parallèle. Suivez-moi !

Restés seuls au milieu des restes fumant de la fusillade, Duo observa quelque peu décoiffé son amie. Finalement, leurs deux hypothèses allaient s'avérer exactes. Des hommes étaient bien payés pour éliminer Leeny et la menace qu'elle représentait pour les héritiers indirects des Peacecraft. Tandis que Scorpion et son organisation tentait bien de profiter de son influence pour prendre la jeune fille, assassin de son état, sous son aile. Sur ce coup, il pouvait remercier les micros judicieusement planqués dans les petits pots de fleurs agrémentant toutes ses tables.

- Et maintenant Duo ? Comment on les retrouve ? Je te rappelle que vous m'avez promis de coincer Scorpion si je vous aidais à retrouver les investigateurs du contrat déposé sur votre « amie ».

- Ne sous-estime pas le Shinigami Fany ! Et puis tu n'as stoppé encore personne à ce que je sache.

- Sur ce point, cela ne saurait plus tarder.

Après tout, elle pouvait trouver sur le sol du club ravagé par les échanges de balles, pas moins de quatre cadavres et deux blessés pour obtenir des pistes et quelques aveux.

------

La limousine noir les conduisit jusque sur un quai reculé du fleuve traversant la capitale. Contre toute attente, le QG de cet homme que toutes les polices du pays tentaient d'arrêter vainement n'était autre qu'une péniche de très grande taille. Invité à y entrer, Heero et Lee y découvrir une succession de pièces magnifiques, décorées avec goût.

- Je vous propose de nous revoir demain matin pour un petit déjeuné sur le pont.

Acceptant sa proposition, ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils se laissèrent très vite conduire par une sorte de majordome. La journée avait été longue et la soirée pas moins agitée. Restait toutefois une dernière information qu'ils n'avaient pas spécialement prévu. Suite à la petite scène de Lee, les deux jeunes gens venaient d'être conduits dans une chambre munie d'un simple lit double.

Pas le moins gêné pour autant, Lee retira aussitôt ses vêtements pour ne conserver que ses sous-vêtements. Un magnifique miroir occupant tout un mur de la pièce, elle aperçu alors via son reflet le regard du japonais dirigé sur elle. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que sa colère remonte d'un cran.

- Te gènes surtout pas !

- …

A l'absence totale de toute réaction de la part d'Heero, il fut vite une évidence que ce dernier était à nouveau partit dans un autre monde. Ce n'était finalement pas elle qu'il regardait. Peut-être voyait-il avant tout la silhouette de sa soeur à travers son corps. Agacée par cette hypothèse, la jeune femme fit un pas en direction de ce pilote qu'elle voulait étrangler. Elle pouvait facilement le tuer quand il était ainsi perdu dans ses souvenirs. Une balle entre les deux yeux, à l'endroit exact où il avait logé la sienne dans la tête de Relena. A moins qu'elle ne l'égorge avec l'un de ses couteaux finement aiguisés pour cette unique occasion ? Finalement son choix fut plus simple et moins meurtrier. Car seul, le bruit d'une gifle d'une violence effroyable retentit dans la pièce.

- Regarde ailleurs, tu veux !

- Je suis aveugle depuis un an.

Etrangement, la réponse du soldat qu'ils disaient tous parfait, lui fit un pincement au cœur. Bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas et ne l'aurait jamais admit, Lee commençait à entrevoir, au travers des yeux cobalts qui semblaient parfois comme morts, une souffrance sans fond.

Mais à quoi pensait-elle soudainement ? Elle ne devait surtout pas oublier le principal. Cet homme était un assassin qui avait tué sa sœur. Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, elle s'aperçu très vite que l'homme occupant toutes ses pensées venait de s'allonger sur la partie droite du lit. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, elle savait qu'il était épuisé. Pour preuve, il s'endormit presque aussitôt. N'ayant pas de réelle alternative, Lee fit en sorte de recouvrir ce type immonde des couvertures, non sans l'avoir déchaussé auparavant.

--

_Heero était debout face à une silhouette fine qui le regardait avec dans les yeux un trop plein d'amour qu'il savait ne pas mériter. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela recommence ? Il venait d'essuyer une fusillade et à présent ce corps tombait, lui permettant juste de le recueillir avant qu'il ne touche le sol._

_Pourquoi avaient-ils tous agis de la sorte ?_

_Il ne savait plus pour qu'elle raison, lui-même était présent. _

_Le contre coup de la fusillade venait de le rendre presque sourd. Si bien qu'il n'entendait même pas les paroles délivrées par les lèvres ensanglantées._

_La fusillade, _

_Les balles, _

_Sa balle, _

_Relena, _

_Un corps qui tombait à nouveau sous une pluie fine,_

_Une âme qui se déchirait sous la brûlure des cartouches,_

_Un être qui mourrait de l'intérieur…_

--

4

Pour ne pas changer ses nouvelles habitudes, Heero rouvrit ses yeux brusquement.

C'était encore le même cauchemar. Toujours, le même cauchemar.

Pas une seule nuit, il ne l'avait quitté, pas une seule.

Enfin si, la veille.

Quand il s'était endormit dans les bras de Duo.

Cette monotonie ne l'aidant pas à s'y retrouver, il lui fallu près d'une minute entière pour se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait.

C'était un bateau.

Une péniche, abritant Scorpion et ses sbires….

A ses cotés un corps qu'il savait ne pas appartenir à Duo.

Il s'agissait de Leeny.

L'évocation de la jeune fille lui remémora aussitôt des images qui n'étaient pas dans son cauchemar habituellement. Un corps fin qui chutait sans qu'il ne s'agisse de Relena. Etait-il donc possible que tout recommence ? Le destin était-il assez cruel pour lui faire revivre la même scène une seconde fois ? Ne voulant pas y croire, Heero tenta de fuir les images qui revenaient subitement à lui en concentrant inconsciemment toutes ses pensées sur le seul élément stable qu'il n'avait jamais connu de toute sa vie. Un regard améthyste et une natte châtain clair.

------

Malgré l'heure matinale, Lee ne dormait plus depuis très longtemps. Le jeune homme l'ignorait peut-être, mais ses cauchemars étaient audibles. L'ancien pilote 01 parlait dans son sommeil. Et loin de se réjouir de le voir souffrir, la jeune femme n'avait fait que revivre à travers lui, la mort de sa sœur. Les révélations qui en découlaient lui faisaient mal. Ses paroles associées aux lettres écrites par Relena et aux réactions du japonais à son égard toutes plus inattendues les unes des autres la faisait douter de plus en plus de ses sentiments et du bien fondé de son objectif final.

Calfeutrée sous les couvertures, elle se laissa encore quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance. Elle pressentait que tout se terminerait avant la fin de cette journée. Un œil vers le hublot la lui annonçait d'ailleurs pluvieuse. Pour avoir volé une copie de la vidéo confisquée par la police lorsqu'ils avaient fait leur enquête et retrouvé le lieu exact du meurtre de la princesse, Leeny savait qu'il pleuvait aussi le jour de la mort de Relena. Un fait rare pour une colonie spatiale. Un temps qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas permis de savoir si le tueur au regard de glace avait ou non pleuré pour la perte de sa compagne. Une question à laquelle elle n'aurait sûrement jamais de réponse. En attendant, il lui suffisait à elle de repenser à cette scène mille fois regardée pour laisser perler des larmes de peine aux fond de ses yeux bleus. Un bleu que tous les membres de sa famille avaient porté. La marque de la lignée des Peacecraft.

A suivre

1 mdr à chaque fois que j'écris cette phrase (ca m'arrive drôlement souvent d'ailleurs ;) je ne peux m'empêcher de voir Shinji à la place d'Heero ;;

2 Ouaip j'ai pas fais l'effort d'écrire plus de ligne mais la lettre devant faire 5/9 pages de longs je me voyais mal ne faire que ca dans le chapitre ;;

3 Me demandez pas comment il a fait, c'est le soldat parfait x

4 Vous comprenez rien mais c'est normal, c'est un rêve qui n'aura de sens que dans le dernier chapitre ,,, (quoi j'abuse ?)

mimi yuy


	7. 3°6 : Quand le cauchemar prend fin

Auteur : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : yaoi

Couples : Classique : 2x1, 3x4, 5xS

Micii à Shinigamie yui et kamara de continuer à lire - Cette fois votre patience va être récompenser : puisque voici le grand retour de Duo et la fin des intrigues (dernier chapitre demain)

**Partie III : Résurrection**

**Chap**** 6 : Quand le cauchemar prend fin**

Ses recherches sur l'identité des agresseurs du Martiny's club n'avaient pas traîné. Il avait suffit d'une seule nuit à Annie Fisher au commissariat principal pour obtenir des aveux de la part des survivants et suffisamment d'informations complémentaires pour demander un mandat d'arrêt dés l'ouverture du palais de justice. Procuration en main, les arrestations sur la personne des derniers descendants de la famille royale de Sank eurent ainsi lieu dés la mi-journée. La branche éloignée des Peacecraft avait belle et bien commandité l'assassinat de la demi-sœur de Zecks et Relena afin de s'assurer l'intégralité de l'héritage. Sauf qu'aux vues de leur discrétion, les quelques personnes incriminées allaient finalement écoper d'une dizaine d'année de prison.

Fière de ses résultats plus que rapides, Fany retrouva en milieu d'après-midi son ex-amant et aujourd'hui simple ami. Ce dernier tentait de remettre au plus vite la salle du Club en état. Dos à la porte, c'est un balais à la main qu'elle aperçu le natté.

- C'est moi Duo !

- Fany !

- Tu peux être fier de moi. J'ai fait ma part du boulot. Les ennemis de votre petite protégée sont derrière les barreaux et inculpés de toute une liste de crime. C'est à votre tour à présent.

- Va déjà falloir que je retrouve Hi-chan pour ça.

- Tu as une idée d'où ils sont partis hier soir ? Parce que moi, ça fait des mois que je cherche la demeure de Scorpion sans succès.

- Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Shinigami.

- Que dois-je comprendre ?

- Que jaloux comme nous sommes 1 il n'était pas question de perdre à nouveau toute trace d'Heero.

- Tu lui as collé un mouchard ?

- Dés l'instant ou je les revus dans le cimetière. J'ai glissé dans ses poches une petite carte de visite contenant un micro puce dans le papier.

- Et comment peux-tu être sur qu'il l'a gard ?

- Il la gardé. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde Fany !

- Vantard

Un clin d'oeil complice et Duo partit derrière son bar à la recherche d'un petit palm pilote.

- D'après cette petite merveille de la technologie, il se trouve sur les rives du fleuve vers le sud de la ville. Donne moi 2h et je te téléphone pour confirmer notre position. Tu auras ton homme avant ce soir.

- Alors elles sont à toi my love.

Ayant toute confiance au natté, Fany le laissa partir. Elle savait qu'il tenait toujours sa parole et qu'il était des plus ponctuels quand la situation le nécessitait vraiment. Car pour les rendez-vous galant en revanche, elle avait plus d'une fois du subir des arrivées plus que tardive. Passant devant elle, Duo l'embrassa avec attention sur la joue avant de sortir de son club. Il était temps qu'il parte sortir définitivement le japonais des griffes de celle qui voulait sa mort !

-----

A son réveil, Leeny prit conscience qu'elle s'était finalement rendormie au petit matin. Constatant l'absence d'Heero à ses cotés, elle se rendit aussi compte qu'elle dormait à son emplacement. Son visage enfoui dans la marque laissée par le japonais sur l'oreiller. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour lui gâcher sa journée. Enervée contre elle-même, l'adolescente s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de leur cabine. Il ne lui fallu ensuite que quelques minutes pour retrouver son compagnon d'une nuit attablé avec le chef de la mafia local. L'homme ne portant qu'une chemise à manche courte, elle pouvait facilement voir le tatouage à l'origine de son surnom.

- Chey ! Vous êtes réveillée !

- Monsieur.

- Venez donc vous asseoir près de nous.

Bien qu'indisposée par sa présence, Lee n'en montra rien. Comme la professionnelle qu'elle était, la jeune femme s'installa et accepta de s'entretenir avec l'homme qui désirait l'engager. Le contrat était clair. Heero et elle devait le faire parler et obtenir assez de preuves pour l'inculper et le jeter en prison. En échange l'amie de Duo, l'inspectrice Annie Fisher, acceptait de fermer les yeux sur ses actes passés et d'enquêter sur les hommes qui semblaient en vouloir à sa vie. Face à leur accord, Lee ne pouvait qu'être écoeurée. Elle comprenait ainsi comment Heero Yuy, ex-pilote de gundam luttant pour les colonies, avait obtenu le pardon de ses pères pour l'assassinat de sa sœur ?

Revenant à la conversation monopolisée par un Scorpion des plus loquaces, la jeune femme évita de croiser son regard avec celui bleu cobalt de son voisin de table. Ce qui l'énervait le plus dans sa situation, est qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle puisque initialement, seul Heero devait rejoindre cet homme pour se procurer les informations demandées par la femme flic.

------

L'après midi était bien entamée quand les deux jeunes gens, ayant enfin obtenu ce qu'ils recherchaient, décidèrent de quitter la compagnie à leur hôte. Ce dernier étant depuis peu en grande conversation avec l'un de ses hommes, le moment sembla des plus appropriés.

- Nous allons partir à présent.

- Pour aller o ? Ne soyez pas bêtes voyons, restez donc chez moi pendant quelques temps. J'apprécie d'avoir mes hommes non loin de moi.

- C'est impossible.

- monsieur Yuy,…

- Je vous rappelle que nous avons finalement tout deux décliné votre offre d'emploi.

- Vous m'en voyez navré. Vous auriez du m'en informer avant que je ne vous explique comment fonctionnait notre organisation. Car je crains qu'à présent je ne puisse plus vous laisser partir aussi simplement. D'autant plus quand on m'annonce à l'instant que l'un de vos amis est un proche de cette femme policier qui me pourchasse depuis des années.

A ces mots, Heero compris finalement, que leur départ n'allait pas être aussi calme qu'ils l'auraient espéré. Apercevant tout autour d'eux des hommes de mains s'approcher, le temps de la diplomatie était même définitivement révolu.

------

Duo se félicita d'avoir prit sa moto. D'après le palm qu'il transportait Heero n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le seul détail contraignant était qu'il ne s'en trouvait pas moins à l'autre bout de la ville. Approchant enfin du lieu exact, il abandonna son véhicule pour finir les derniers centaines de mètres à pieds. Il évitait avec une facilité déconcertante les quelques gardes éparpillés autour de la péniche quand le bruit caractéristique de plusieurs tirs lui fit accélérer le mouvement. A l'évidence tout ne se passait pas au mieux à l'intérieur.

En regroupant leurs efforts comme lors de l'attaque de sa chambre d'hôtel, Heero et Lee avaient jusqu'ici réussi à échapper aux hommes de mains de ce Scorpion pour enfin arriver sur le pont. Les balles fusaient de partout mais la sortie était toute proche. Arrivés sur le quai, ils leur seraient enfin faciles de fuir par le fleuve ou la route. Leeny répondait avec précision à leurs assaillants, blessant ces derniers aux jambes et bras. Tandis qu'Heero, lui, avait tendance à être quelque peu plus expéditif. L'expérience lui avait appris par le passé qu'un homme à terre pouvait toujours continuer à tirer. Et puis, il fallait être honnête, l'entraînement de J ne lui avait jamais appris qu'à tuer. Toujours est-t-il qu'à deux ils réussissaient à leur tenir tête.

Heero était toutefois particulièrement surpris de ne voir aucun renfort venir de l'extérieur. A croire qu'aucun homme resté dehors n'avait encore entendu les coups de feu pourtant des plus bruyants. Ce ne fut finalement qu'à la suite d'un rapide tour d'horizon qu'il l'aperçu. Son ange noir. Shinigami, l'ange de la mort était non loin d'eux éliminant avec précision et rapidité toute personne voulant venir au secours de leur patron. La question du comment les avait-il retrouvé lui passa bien à l'esprit mais peu importait. Avec une telle aide, le japonais ne doutait plus de leur capacité à se sortir de là. Et seul cette certitude était importante pour l'instant.

Après quoi, tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre. Scorpion serait derrière des barreaux grâce aux documents présents dans la péniche, Duo et cette Annie Fisher dont il connaissait l'existence depuis le tout début, vivraient une vie heureuse l'un près de l'autre. Tandis que Lenny Chey retrouverait, elle, ses droits et sa place dans la royauté des Peacrecraft. Avec de la chance, personne n'oublierait alors de lui rendre sa liberté en le supprimant une bonne fois pour toute. Oui, cette fin était la plus heureuse qu'ils pouvaient tous rêver d'obtenir.

Au silence soudainement obtenu, le soldat marchant depuis longtemps au mode automatique comprit que tout était enfin terminé. Devant lui Lee le fixait d'un regard dur et tendre à la fois. Un sérieux qui la faisait tant ressembler à sa sœur. Malgré ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux la rendaient toutefois un peu plus proche encore de Zecks. Même sans sa carte génétique, la jeune femme n'aurait vraiment eu aucune difficulté à prouver son identité entre les lettres qu'elle avait reçu et son physique indéniablement proche de ses frères et sœurs.

Ne voyant plus aucun homme encore debout, Heero se retourna quelques instants pour apercevoir sur le quai le visage souriant et confiant de Duo. Il relevait inconsciemment son bras dans sa direction quand un léger bruit attira son attention. Le japonais n'eut alors pas le temps de réagir. A peine s'était-t-il à nouveau tourné qu'il entendit la détonation. Scorpion, venait de tirer sur lui. Par un réflexe conditionné, il répondit tout aussitôt par sa propre arme.

------

Duo était choqué par la vision qu'il venait de voir. Comme dans un mauvais film, le destin semblait s'être renouvelé. Un véritable cauchemar. Scorpion qu'ils semblaient tous croire trop blessé pour sortir, avait rejoint le pont dans la ferme attention de tuer le responsable de toute cette boucherie. Le voyant viser consciencieusement Heero, l'américain n'avait pas eu le temps de le prévenir que déjà les deux hommes tiraient. Alors l'incroyable avait eu lieu. Lee s'était jetée sur la trajectoire des deux balles en se plaçant devant Heero. A si peu de centimètre de lui, elle venait d'être transpercé par la balle du japonais tandis qu'elle recevait dans le dos celle tirée par Scorpion. Aussi fortement blessée à la poitrine, la jeune fille n'avait sûrement que très peu de chance de s'en sortir. La balle tirée par Heero ayant fini sa trajectoire dans l'épaule de Scorpion se dernier était à nouveau tombé au sol après avoir perdu connaissance.

Sur le pont, Heero n'eut qu'à faire un pas pour recevoir dans ses bras le corps lourd de Leeny.

- Pourquoi Lee ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Il allait te tuer.

- Tu tiens donc tant que ça, à le faire de tes propres mains.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Non je ne comprends pas. Mais puisque c'est si important Lee, fais-le maintenant que tu le peux encore !

N'y tenant plus et sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes voir secondes à vivre, Heero posa son arme dans ses mains et pointa cette dernière contre son cœur.

- Tire maintenant Lee. Tire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je….je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi n'agit-tu pas enfin ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?

Heero n'en pouvait plus. Il se souvenait soudain de tous les détails du rêve de la nuit passée et tout y étais. Il aurait du le savoir. Il aurait du le prévoir. Quel Dieu pouvait donc accepté que toutes ces personnes meurent encore de ses mains ?! La jeune tueuse à gage cracha quelques goûtes de sang avant de pouvoir enfin lui répondre.

- Je voulais savoir.

- Savoir quoi Lee ?

- Je voulais comprendre ses derniers mots. Sur la cassette, je l'ai vu te parler jusqu'à la fin. Je voulais savoir comment Léna avait pu s'attacher à un homme tel que toi, un assassin sans âme ni scrupule qui n'avait finalement pas hésité à la tuer quand cela lui avait été demandé.

- Et tu as trouvé ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi Lee ? Pourquoi souriait-elle quand j'ai tiré sur elle ? Pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu'elle me remerciait ? Pourquoi m'aimait-elle encore malgré sa certitude que j'allais la tuer.

- Par ce que c'était toi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis comme elle Heero. Je me suis attachée à toi. Ma haine était à double sens. J'étais avant tout jalouse qu'elle ait pu te pardonner de son vivant. Alors j'ai voulu te tuer pour venger sa mort. Mais en tentant de comprendre ce que Relena aimait en toi, j'ai fini par ressentir ses sentiments moi aussi.

Voyant le regard noyé de chagrin du pilote face à ses paroles, Lee regroupa toutes ses forces pour relever son bras et caresser le visage du japonais de sa main ensanglantée.

- Finalement je me déteste de ne pas réussir à tuer l'assassin de ma sœur pour cette raison. Je n'aurais réussi qu'à alourdir la souffrance que tu portes en toi.

Prise d'une violente quinte de toux, la jeune femme du s'arrêter de parler quelques instants pour respirer. Ses poumons, très certainement touchés par la balle, ne lui envoyaient plus que du sang en guise d'oxygène. Elle perdait doucement connaissance quand les mouvements d'Heero la gardèrent encore un peu éveillée.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Tu aurais du le laisser faire. Ton conflit d'intérêt aurait été réglé.

Heero refusait d'y croire. Il était encore dans l'un de ses rêves qu'il faisait parfois éveillé. Il ne l'avait pas tué de ses mains. Pas elle aussi. La vérité était trop cruelle. Il avait voulu la sauver de ses ennemis par égard à la mémoire de Relena à qui elle lui faisait penser depuis leur première rencontre. Et au lieu de cela il n'avait fait qu'éliminer toutes ses chances de survie. Devant ce constat d'échec, le jeune homme laissa échapper quelques larmes, mélange d'impuissance et de lassitude plus que d'amour meurtri.

Recueillant ces dernières de ses doigts, Lee lui sourit une dernière fois. Elle venait d'obtenir la réponse à cette question qui l'intriguait tant depuis le tout début. Le soldat aussi savait pleurer.

- Merci Heero.

Satisfaite d'avoir finalement suivis la volonté de sa sœur de laisser cet homme libre et vivant, Lee s'endormit progressivement en conservant son sourire sur ses lèvres déjà pâles et froides.

- Tu crois que j'aurais fait un bon tueur ?

- On disait déjà que Shinigami était de retour.

- C'est bête, j'aurais bien aimé en profiter un peu.

Le caillot de sang présent dans ses poumons ne cessant de grandir, la jeune femme toussa un peu plus encore, tandis qu'on entendait au loin le bruit caractéristique des sirènes d'ambulances. Resté en retrait, Duo avait du les prévenir. Malheureusement, Heero s'y connaissait trop bien en matière de blessure par balle pour ne pas douter un instant de ses chances de survie.

- Encore un peu de patience Leeny et tu pourras enfin…

Bien que les yeux étaient encore ouverts, Heero les ferma tout doucement en terminant sa phrase…

- ….. les rejoindre.

Leeny chey venait de mourir dans ses bras.

Heero n'avait alors qu'une seule certitude, s'il existait un lieu par delà les cieux où les morts se retrouvaient, l'adolescente venait à cet instant de rejoindre son frère et sa sœur loin de ce monde où les vivants se tuaient.

Ces larmes cessèrent de couler quand les ambulances se garaient sur le quai. Quand les infirmiers arrivèrent enfin à son niveau, il leur abandonna le corps inerte de ce qui aurait pu être l'un des meilleurs tueurs de sa génération. Reculant instinctivement, Heero sentit soudain, une main se poser avec douceur sur son bras gauche. Duo et sa patience incarnée.

- Ca va aller ?

- Hai…

Cote à cote, ils assistèrent en silence au départ de la civière.

Bien que le sachant en état de choc, Duo abandonna son ami quelques secondes. Dans l'état où il était, il lui fallait rentrer se reposer un peu avant de pouvoir faire face aux questions que Fany ne tarderait pas à venir lui poser pour comprendre comment s'était déclenché cet étrange règlement de compte à la fin si sanglante. Peu d'homme semblait avoir survécu dans ce bateau mis à part lui et ce Scorpion qu'il avait pu attacher après qu'il ait tiré sur Heero. Attirant donc en retrait l'inspectrice en chef qu'il avait appelé juste après les ambulances, Duo lui expliqua en quelques mots les tenants et aboutissants de cette véritable boucherie.

- Je pense qu'avec tout ce que nous trouverons sur ce bateau, nous pourrons enfin clore ce dossier.

- Tant mieux. Car pour tout te dire, je vais te rendre mon tablier là !

- En d'autres termes ?

- J'ai l'intention de transformer le club en un lieu acceptable et non plus en repère de bandits pour que tu puisses y faire ton marché.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je m'arrêter ? Je compte bien y poursuivre mon « march » comme tu le dis si bien. Même si ce dernier sera d'un ordre beaucoup plus privé à présent.

- Je te cède ce point Fany

- Qui sait. Avec de la chance j'y trouverais enfin un homme aussi aimant et respectable que le tien.

Se tournant tous deux vers la silhouette d'Heero, ils eurent un court instant de silence.

- Ton projet d'un club honnête est sympathique. Mais à mon humble avis, c'est beaucoup trop de travail pour une seule personne.

- Qui te dis que je vais m'en charger seul ? J'ai trouvé un associé rêvé.

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera ?

- Je lui laisse le choix. Ce sera ça ou mourir d'ennuis, enfermé dans ma cave à vin.

- Si tu as de tels arguments, je ne doute plus de rien.

Reprenant soudain son sérieux, Duo lui présenta enfin sa requête.

- Soit sympa, j'aimerais qu'on rentre chez nous à présent.

- Ca marche. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Impossible donc pour moi de lui poser mes questions ?

- Merci mon ange.

Embrassant une nouvelle fois la joue de l'inspectrice, Duo se pressa de rejoindre sans plus attendre son compagnon. Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner du port sans même chercher à l'attendre, l'obligeant ainsi à couper court sa conversation. Il aurait aussi été étonnant que son petit soldat l'attende gentiment. Duo s'éloigna donc très vite, obligeant ainsi la jeune femme à lui crier ses dernières demandes.

- Duo !!!! Tachez au moins de passer au poste demain matin, histoire de me raconter votre version.

- Promis, on y sera sans faute.

- Ben j'aurais de la chance si je boucle le rapport à la fin de la semaine moi.

Sans plus attendre, Fany décida d'aller inspecter l'intérieur de la péniche. Il lui fallait à présent trouver suffisamment de preuve pour calmer un chef stressé qui ne manquerait pas de faire une crise devant cette affaire biscornue.

- Aller les gars ! Au boulot !! Dégagez moi ce bateau de tous ces corps.

-----

Ecœuré par tout ce carnage, Heero commençait déjà à s'éloigner du port. Il marchait calmement mais d'un pas décidé vers la ville quand Duo le rejoint après un court sprint pour le rattraper. Ne le voyant pas stopper pour autant sa marche, le natté le pris par le bras pour l'immobiliser de force.

- Hee-Chan ! Attend !

- Laisse-moi Duo, j'ai envie de rester seul.

- Désolé mais pas cette fois.

- Duo…

- Ecoute-moi bien Heero. Tu as offert de ton plein gré une année entière de ta vie à Réléna pour te laisser une chance de l'aimer. Ensuite, tu as sacrifié une année à ta solitude. Alors à présent, je t'en prie, laisse-moi ma chance. Dans un an jour pour jour, je te rendrais ta liberté. Je te le promets Hee-chan. Qu'est-ce que ça représente une simple année dans une vie entière ? Après tout ce que nous avons déjà vécu !

- Duo…

Soupirant de ne jamais réussir à lui faire comprendre quel était le vrai problème, Heero observa enfin son ami dans les yeux. Une erreur pour celui qui ne voulait pas y perdre le peu qu'il restait de son âme.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est leur amour pour moi qui les a toutes tués ?

- Tu oublies à qui tu parles.

- Nos malédictions n'ont rien à voir Duo. Les gens que tu aimes te sont arrachés par un Dieu cruel et capricieux. Moi que je les élimine de mes mains.

- Ne pense pas ça.

- Et pourquoi ? C'est la vérité Duo. Je ne suis qu'un meurtrier ! Tu ne peux pas effacer cette vérité. Je te tuerais un jour ou l'autre, si je reste à tes cotés ! Et ça plus que tout autre chose, je le refuse !!!

- Ne sous estime pas Shinigami. Nous saurons nous défendre de toi.

- Leeny était un soldat aussi qualifié que nous et ca ne l'as pas sauvé pour autant.

- Heero, Nous sommes différents elles et moi. L'amour ce n'est pas se sacrifier pour celui qu'on aime. Mais tout faire pour réussir à vivre et survivre pour lui afin de ne pas être une cause de tristesse.

L'idée était en soit, belle et tentante. Une utopie qui donnait envie. Une idée à l'image du natté. Idéaliste et optimiste.

- T'as piqué cette réplique à qui Duo-kun ?

Ayant parfaitement remarqué le retour du suffixe, Duo répondit avec beaucoup de sérieux cachant une joie profonde.

- Une certaine Kaoru Kamiya, maître de kendo de son état. 2

Heero soupira avant de faire face une dernière fois à son vis-à-vis qui n'en termina pas moins sa demande.

- Pendant deux ans tu as suivis ton instinct pour n'en tirer que de la tristesse, alors laisse-moi aujourd'hui une chance de te prouver que tu peux aussi trouver un peu de bonheur dans ce monde. Une seule petite année, six mois même. Je t'en supplie Hee-chan, accepte ma requête. Je pense qu'après 3 ans d'attente 3, je l'ai amplement mérité.

- Si j'acceptais de rester à tes cotés. Par quoi serais-je censé commencer d'après toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attendrais de moi ?

Voyant qu'il cédait enfin du terrain, Duo ne put refreiner son sourire inimitable de transparaître sur son visage

- Que tu rentres tout simplement chez toi.

- Le taudis qui me servait d'appartement est dévasté et à moitié brûlé, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y retourner.

- Je ne pensais pas à la chambre d'hôtel ?

- Je n'ai pas d'autres chez moi, Duo. Je n'en ais d'ailleurs jamais eu de toute ma vie.

- C'est faux. Je t'informe que depuis le jour de son achat, il y a de cela sept mois environs, le manoir où j'habite contient ton nom sur l'acte de propriété. Ce manoir, c'est notre "chez nous" à tous les deux. Qui crois-tu que j'attendais pour en faire la déco intérieure ? Maintenant si t'aimes vraiment pas la maison, on pourra toujours en changer.

Semblant réfléchir intensément à la demande de l'américain, Heero fini par voir enfin la main patiemment tendue par ce dernier.

- S'il te plait. Pour une fois dans ta vie, Hee-chan, laisse-toi conduire. Fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi te guider.

Fatigué de toute cette fuite en avant durant l'année passée, fatigué de cette dernière affaire s'étant conclu par la mort dramatique d'une adolescente, Heero n'eut plus la force, ni le courage de rejeter cette main tendue. Peut-être aurait-il du la prendre dés le premier jour. Peut-être qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le sauver. Et puis au terme du contrat, Shinigami accepterait peut-être enfin de le délivrer du poids de ses souffrances. Qu'avait-il finalement à y perdre ? Rester auprès de la personne aimée n'était-il pas ce qu'il pouvait espéré de mieux ? La question finale étant toutefois s'il serait capable d'accepter la vision de Duo en couple avec une autre.

- Et Annie ?

- Elle n'a jamais rien représenté de plus qu'une amante de passage et une amie sincère.

- Une année ?

- …… et plus si affinité.

Amusé par l'éternel répondant de son diablotin, Heero laissa échapper un petit sourire avant de prendre timidement la main tendue qui raffermie aussitôt sa prise. Plus jamais Duo ne le laisserait le fuir aussi longtemps.

- Fois de Shinigami, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Ils reprenaient finalement doucement leur marche en direction de la moto, quand loin de ses habitudes, Heero brisa le silence.

- Dis-moi cette Kaoru, je la connais ?

- Non.

- Faudra que tu me la présentes un jour.

- Ben là, on va avoir du mal……

A suivre

1 Par le « nous » Duo parle de lui et de Shingami

2 C'est le nom de la « fiancée » de Kenshin dans « Kenshin le vagabond » et la tirade de Duo vient donc de Kaoru qui pour une fois réagit différemment des autres demoiselles sans cesse en détresse. Contrairement à la femme de Kenshin qui meurt de ses mains en se sacrifiant pour l'homme qu'elle aime, Kaoru le refuse. (pour info ma scène est la même que dans l'OAV et le manga ou les balle sont remplacé par des sabres ;;). Dans les derniers mangas, Kaoru explique donc que jamais elle ne sacrifiera sa vie pour sauver celle de Kenshin. Car elle sait que sa perte serait pour le samouraï une douleur plus dure à supporter que sa propre mort. L'OAV qui termine l'animé est absolument poignant et triste mais si les deux héros meurent, ils meurent vieux et l'un près de l'autre sous un sakura en fleurs (so cuuuuuuuuuute ) S'cuxez mais j'adore ce manga ;; alors c'est en quelques sorte un petit hommage personnel.

3 3 ans 1 ans de guerre, 1 an auprès de Relena et 1 d'isolement volontaire (pov dudule qui a une patience d'ange )

Bon là encore tout comme la fin de la partie 2, tout s'accélère. En un chapitre on voit la mort soudaine de Lee. Mais comme pour la partie 2, je voulais que ce soit tout de même inattendu pour Heero (A défaut que ça le soit pour les lecteurs ;;). Du coup, il fallait que tout arrive vite (faute à ses fichus rêves). Pour le dernier secret que Lee cachait, ben c'est juste qu'elle aussi aimait Heero mais qu'elle n'acceptait pas ses sentiments pour lui. Raison pour laquelle elle s'énervait autant sur lui sans pour autant montrer une réelle envie de le tuer. Pas facile d'aimer son pire ennemi ;;

mimi yuy qui revendique ses happy end (en tout cas pour les g-boys -'')


	8. 3°7 : Le passage

Auteur : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : yaoi

Couples : Classique : 2x1, 3x4, 5xS

_texte en italique les souvenirs pénibles du ou des protagonistes _

Je sens que vous allez être déçues '' Pas de lemon pour cette fic. Désolé. Pour moi ce genre de scène n'est pas une necessité et bien trop souvent ajouté à mauvais escient. Ce n'est qu'un petit plus qui ici n'était pas adapté Ca aux vues des traumatismes d'Heero, c'est pas en faisant des galipettes 3h après le dernier meurtre qu'il va retrouver sa santé mentale --

J'espère que vous ne serez pas pour autant trop déçue par ce final (l'épilogue est publié en même temps que ce chapitre -)

**Partie III : Résurrection**

**Chap 7 : Le passage 1**

A peine étaient-ils rentrés dans la grande maison appartenant à Duo que ce dernier entraînait son ami dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Depuis leur départ du port, Heero n'avait plus dit un mot, se laissant guider tel un enfant, par la main liée à la sienne. Une fois dans la petite salle carrelée de blanc, Duo se permit de laisser glisser ses doigts dans les mèches rebelles avant de briser le silence qu'il jugeait pourtant paisible.

- Prend ton temps surtout. Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger en attendant.

Abandonnant à contre cœur le japonais, Duo se pressa de redescendre dans la cuisine y mettre à chauffer un plat de lasagne qu'il avait dans son congélateur. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine. Mais cela les nourrirait convenablement tout en lui permettant de prendre lui aussi une douche rapide. Le soleil était encore haut mais il supposait qu'après tout ce qui venait d'arriver, Heero désirerait dormir tôt pour faire enfin le point sur les derniers évènements.

-----

Heero était perdu.

Il n'était pas sur que rester auprès de Duo soit la bonne solution. Encore une fois, une personne qui méritait de vivre venait de mourir par sa faute. Mais pourquoi Lee s'était-elle seulement mise entre Scorpion et lui.

Pourquoi était-il responsable de tant de souffrance ?

Relâchant une partie de sa tension sous l'eau brûlante, le soldat n'existait plus. Il était définitivement mort quelques heures plus-tôt. Mort suite à la confirmation que son seul espoir de fuir enfin cette vie qu'il ne supportait plus venait de disparaître à jamais. Comment ferait-il à présent ?

Ayant totalement perdu la notion du temps, Heero ne savait plus s'il y était resté durant quelques minutes ou une heure entière sous la douche. Alors, il en sortit. Déposant ses pieds sur le tapis en éponge présent devant la baignoire, il aperçu au sol ses vêtements ensanglantés. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de les enfiler à nouveau. N'ayant guère d'autre le choix, il se contenta donc de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille. Avec de la chance, Duo serait suffisamment gentil pour lui prêter de quoi se changer pour qu'il puisse rentrer.

Au bruit d'un coup de tonnerre, Heero se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre restée ouverte. A cet instant, il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus nul part où se rendre. C'était pour cette raison que Duo lui avait proposé de resté ici. Cette pièce serait-elle alors sa chambre ? Ou Duo, poussée par l'habitude, l'avait-il conduit dans la sienne sans même en prendre conscience ? De par la situation de la pièce, placée juste au-dessus de l'entrée et sa décoration, Heero supposa qu'elle appartenait bien au natté. Observant la vue magnifique donnant sur le jardin, il aperçu Wings y batifoler joyeusement en courant après un chat malgré la pluie qui tombait à présent fortement. Ce chien était vraiment adorable. A son arrivée, il n'avait semblé en rien surpris par sa présence, lui faisant même comprendre qu'il appréciait sa venue.

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

Resté aux cotés de Duo comme il le lui avait demand ou repartir dans sa quête d'autodestruction ?

La seule réponse qu'il avait à cet instant était une fatigue morale et physique qui n'avait cessé de s'accumuler durant l'année passée.

Epuisé, les épaules tendues et le dos douloureux, le jeune homme s'assit finalement sur le grand lit présent au centre de la pièce. Se laissant aller sur le dos, il fut alors prit d'une douce sensation. Des souvenirs fugaces d'un après-midi de bonheur partagé aux cotés de Duo dans une base désaffectée. Les draps de satin d'un mauve très pale portaient son odeur. Une senteur douce et sucrée. Mélange de miel et de violette. Fermant les yeux, le japonais s'installa un peu plus confortablement. Finalement, il ne désirait vraiment qu'une chose : dormir. Dormir à jamais entouré par cette douceur.

A peine eut-il fermé les yeux, qu'un vent venant de l'extérieur fit frissonner sa peau nue. L'orage semblait augmenter de violence. Etait-ce un message du temps qui souhaitait le voir disparaître une bonne fois pour toute ? A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'une étrange sensation de chaleur le recouvrit. Tel un voile fin, une présence l'avait rejoint. Même après les derniers évènements, elle restait à ses cotés.

_--_

_Adossée à l'un des arbres du jardin royal, Relena délaissa quelques instants son livre pour caresser tout doucement les cheveux de son compagnon qui reposait sur ses genoux. 2 Il pouvait avoir les yeux fermés, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne dormait plus depuis longtemps._

_- Heero._

_- hum ?_

_- J'attends toujours ta réponse !_

_- Relena._

_- Pas de Relena qui tienne. Si tu as un tant soit peu d'estime pour nous, tu dois suivre la promesse que tu m'as faite. Je te le rappelle, au besoin qu'il s'agissait de faire ton choix le jour venu._

_- Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureuse._

_- Je ne le serais que si tu refuses d'accepter tes sentiments à notre égard. _

_- .. _

_- Heero !_

_Soupirant, l'ancien pilote rouvrit enfin les yeux. Il ne dit alors pas un mot mais l'intensité de son regard accompagnée d'un léger mouvement de son visage suffirent à contenter la princesse. Elle venait enfin d'obtenir sa réponse. _

_- Pourquoi ne pas le rejoindre pour le jour de Noël ? 3_

_- Tu l'acceptes vraiment ?_

_- Oui, Heero. Il est temps que tu découvres le vrai bonheur auprès de la personne que tu aimes vraiment._

_Un vent frais les recouvrit à cet instant. L'automne se terminant, cela signifiait qu'il le reverrait dans moins d'un mois. A cette seule perspective, les lèvres du japonais s'étirèrent en un timide sourire tandis qu'il refermait à nouveau ses paupières._

_--_

En quelques secondes, Heero revit alors se succéder les raisons qui l'avaient finalement empêché de rejoindre Duo le jour de Noël. Puis son combat aérien, le soir où il s'était enfin décidé à lui avouer son amour. Après quoi, il y avait eu ces jours entiers de fièvre au fond d'une cale d'un bateau de pêche, les retrouvailles sanglantes avec Duo dans la base désaffectée, la découverte de leur corps respectif et cet amour charnel qui n'avait fait que confirmer le besoin qu'il avait de vivre auprès de son ange. Tous ces moments passés auprès de Duo et qui représentaient l'essence même de sa vie.

--

_- Tu dois me laisser partir._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Tu n'a plus le choix Heero .Le temps est venu._

--

Pourquoi cette voix qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis un an, était-elle chaque jour un peu plus cruelle ?

Que lui resterait-il, si elle venait à disparaître elle aussi ?

--

_- Je t'ai aimé jusqu'au bout Heero. Ne l'oublie jamais. Ne m'oublie jamais…._

--

Au souvenir des dernières paroles prononcées par Relena avant qu'elle ne meure de ses mains, Heero sentit comme un effleurement de tout son corps. Après quoi, ce fut comme si le vent avait eu la capacité de déposer pour la défunte un baiser plus léger que la brise sur ses lèvres closes. Quand tout fut terminé, un sentiment de perte l'imprégna tout entier. Etait-ce réellement la fin ? Allait-il lui aussi devoir suivre ce vent qui entraînait loin de son esprit, l'âme de celle qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas abandonner.

-----

Après avoir prit une douche rapide et réussit à faire rentrer un Wings plus mouillé que jamais, Duo vérifia que tout était près. Les pâtes enfin chaudes et gratinées, il coupa le four pour aller s'assurer que son invité n'avait eu aucun malaise dans sa salle de bain. Peut-être avait-il pris un bain et s'y était-il endormit ? Espérant que sa longue absence s'explique ainsi, Duo entra sans un bruit dans sa chambre pour y constater l'inattendu. Heero s'était tout simplement endormit sur son lit. Un spectacle absolument adorable auquel il n'osait plus rêver depuis des mois. Comme il le pensait la fatigue et la tension des derniers jours avaient finalement eu raison de la résistance du soldat. L'air frais provenant de la fenêtre ne lui semblant pas une bonne idée, Duo referma cette dernière avant de s'approcher du lit. Assit aux cotés de l'être aimé, le natté ne put alors pas résister à la tentation d'effleurer les lèvres closes de ses doigts. Il regretta aussitôt son geste quand il vit des yeux paniqués s'ouvrirent brusquement pour le fixer avec angoisse. Une réaction excessive représentative de l'état de stress du garçon

- Ce n'est que moi Hee-chan.

- Duo ?

- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Déstabilisé par le rêve étrange qu'il venait de vivre, Heero se sentit un peu plus perdu qu'à l'habitude. Reprenant alors seulement conscience du lieu où il se trouvait, il se releva pour rester assis face à Duo.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de m'allonger là.

Attendrit par la gêne qui habitait à présent Heero, Duo laissa l'une de ses mains s'égarer sur son visage.

- Tu es exténué Heero. C'est normal que tu te reposes enfin un peu. Tu es ici chez toi alors tu peux y dormir où et quand tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre d'assaut ta chambre.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ca ne se fait pas.

- Si tu t'y sens si bien mais que tu ne veux pas me l'enlever, je ne suis pas contre l'idée de la partager.

A cette remarque, Heero se permit un léger sourire emprunt d'une tristesse sans fond. Duo ne changerait décidément jamais. Il aurait tant aimé croire que cette phrase avait pu être dite volontairement et non, suite à cette habitude qu'il avait toujours eu de répondre par des allusions douteuses. Ne voulant pas trop espérer, Heero laissa pourtant à son tour, les doigts de sa main droite glisser sur les lèvres douces de l'américain. Le simple fait de les frôler lui donnait des frissons. Il était si proche et pourtant encore si loin de lui.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu me pardonnes un jour pour que cela soit envisageable.

- Te pardonner ?

Duo ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il à se faire pardonner ?

Il réfléchissait rapidement en embrassant inconsciemment les doigts posés sur ses lèvres quand il comprit que pour Heero le temps s'était définitivement suspendu le jour de la mort de Relena. Pour le soldat, tous ses amis, lui y comprit, l'avait abandonné sur terre pour rejoindre et tenter de sauver ceux auxquels ils tenaient tous le plus dans leurs colonies respectives. Pour le piège consacré à Heero, Trente-et-un avait réussi l'exploit de réunir l'ensemble des pilotes et Relena sur L1. Il avait donc finalement fallu que ce soit un ennemi qui leur prouve à tous que le soldat parfait n'avait jamais eu qu'eux cinq pour toute famille. Une famille qui l'avait violemment rejeté quelques jours plus tôt pour des raisons qu'il trouvait aujourd'hui plus que jamais des plus futiles.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé avant notre séparation. J'étais trop fier pour te l'avouer, il y a un an mais tu n'as jamais rien eu à te faire pardonner Heero.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ? De mon silence sur ma survie ? De ma demande de mentir aux autres ? De mon meurt…

Duo ne le laissa pas finir. Jamais, il ne voulait l'entendre à nouveau parler de meurtre au sujet de Relena. Dieu qu'il l'avait fait souffrir sans l'avoir vraiment voulu. Ne pouvant pas revenir en arrière, Duo jugea qu'il était temps de ne plus rien garder pour lui. Heero avait besoin qu'on soit honnête et clair avec lui. Alors il lui avouerait tout sans plus tourner autour du moindre sujet pendant des heures.

- Nous avions tous nos torts. Tu es loin d'avoir toutes les responsabilités dans ce qui s'est passé, il y a un an. Et puis, tu comptes beaucoup trop pour nous tous pour que l'on puisse te reprocher quoique ce soit. Tu sais bien que nos amis tiennent énormément à toi.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- hai.

- Moi, je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour et t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. N'en doute jamais Heero. Je sais que nous nous sommes fais du mal par nos silences. Mais cela n'arrivera plus. Je ne veux plus te laisser m'échapper. Tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve que ton bonheur se trouve dans les bras d'un autre, je resterais près de toi. La seule inconnue ici est de savoir ce que toi tu ressens encore pour moi.

- Mes sentiments n'ont jamais changé.

Prenant soudainement conscience de ce qui venait d'être dit, Heero sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Il avait si peur. Comment pouvait-il seulement accepter de vivre enfin heureux auprès de l'être aimé après tout le mal que ses mains avaient fais autour de lui ?

- Mais je ne peux pas Duo.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

- Accepter ton amour.

- Pourquoi Hee-chan ? Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je te le promets. Je serais prêt à m'effacer, si tu trouves un jour une personne que tu aimerais plus que moi. Mais avant que cela n'arrive, laisses moi cette chance. Je t'en pris, laisse nous cette chance.

- Tu ne comprends pas. C'est avec toi que j'aimerais rester. Mais…

- Mais… ?

- Comment ? Comment pourrais-je obtenir une quelconque rédemption si je trouve le bonheur dont elles n'ont pas eu droit ?

Saisissant enfin où se situait le cœur du problème, ce qui rongeait depuis la mort de Relena le cœur du soldat, Duo chercha quelques secondes ses mots. Il ne devait surtout pas parler à la légère.

- Je sais répondre à cette question Heero.

Ne pouvant ignorer la lueur d'intérêt ayant subitement éclairé les yeux cobalts, le natté ne le fit pas plus attendre.

- Tu confonds tous Hee-chan. Vivre reclus et malheureux le reste de ta vie ne t'assura en rien leur pardon.

- Alors que dois-je faire ?

- Tu ne dois pas rendre leurs sacrifices inutiles. Et pour cela la plus grande difficulté qui s'opposera à toi sera de réussir à vivre une vie heureuse. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, c'est en trouvant le bonheur dont la mort les a privées que tu respecteras leurs âmes.

- Mais…

- Chut. Ecoute-moi avant de me contredire. Relena et Lenny souhaitaient te voir vivre, pas survivre et encore moins mourir d'autodestruction. Tu dois respecter leurs espoirs en mémoire de l'amour qu'elles t'ont porté.

- Comment ?

- Si tu acceptes ma présence à tes cotés, je t'aiderais à trouver ce bonheur qui t'es du.

Apposant tout doucement ses lèvres sur les yeux humides de son compagnon, Duo n'y résista plus. Il les délaissa pour descendre vers les pommettes saillantes avant de parsemer aussi délicatement qu'un vent léger une multitude de baisers sur l'ensemble de son visage. Il arrivait finalement aux lèvres tant désirées quand il se recula enfin. Il ne voulait en rien imposer sa présence. Heero pouvait l'aimer, cela n'induisait pas forcement qu'il ressentait lui aussi l'envie d'aller plus loin et aussi vite.

Pourtant, Duo sentit à cet instant deux mains glisser le long de sa chevelure parfaitement nattée tandis qu'elles le rapprochaient indéniablement des lèvres fuies. Heero quémandait sans aucune ambiguïté un vrai baiser qui se fit tout aussitôt passionné et aimant. Les lèvres se touchaient, leurs langues s'entremêlaient tout doucement mais si profondément, parsemant le palais et les canines incisives avant de revenir aux lèvres rougis pour les mordiller dans un plaisir sans fin.

Attisé par ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des années, Heero sa laissa alors tout simplement aller sur le dos, attirant avec lui un américain des plus consentants.

Duo parcourait à présent avec convoitise le torse du japonais. Malmenant une zone du cou, léchant et mordillant un téton durcit par un désir qui pulsait dans leurs deux corps. La moindre caresse était immédiatement suivis d'un léger soubresaut de plaisir ou d'un simple soupir. Tout semblait parfait quand Heero ne réagit plus vraiment. Revenant alors vers son visage dans l'espoir de découvrir la raison d'un tel changement d'attitude dans le regard cobalt, Duo eut la surprise de le voir tout simplement endormi d'un sommeil à la fois léger et profond. Car à peine tenta-t-il de s'écarter qu'Heero le prenait par la taille pour le renverser sous son poids. Ainsi blottit dans ses bras, bloquant le moindre de ses mouvements, le soldat ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Il semblait avoir trouvé la position qui lui convenait le mieux.

N'ayant aucune envie de le repousser, Duo se contenta de lui enlever souplement la serviette éponge qu'il trouvait trop humide pour être conservé dans le lit, avant de les recouvrir des draps et couvertures. Se félicitant de n'être habillé que d'un simple tee-shirt et caleçon, Duo profita sans regret de ce corps chaud qu'il avait tant espéré avoir à ses cotés, pour fermer à son tour les yeux. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le jeune homme se jura qu'il réussirait à rendre à Heero une âme forte et confiante en elle-même. Quelque soit le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour réaliser son objectif, il trouverait un moyen de le sortir de ce néant qui l'avait doucement dévoré depuis un an.

A suivre

1 Bon alors ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés même s'il est d'une banalité affligeante. S'il se nomme ainsi c'est en hommage à une chanson que j'aime plus que tout : « Le passage » de Francis Lalanne. Quand j'ai écris ces lignes, les mots de cette chanson étaient inscris dans ma tête. Outre le message d'amour, il y a cette idée de sauver l'être aimé de la mort en l'incitant à reprendre le « passage » qui le ramènera vers la vie (c'est beau sniff TT) En tout point ce que Duo souhaite pour son Hee-chan

2 Là je pense particulièrement à une image ou Heero dort sur les genoux d'une Relena adossée à un arbre. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez de laquelle je parle mais elle est souvent présente dans les sites contenant une galerie sur la série.

3 Je rappelle que dans Trilogie partie 2, Relena apprend à Duo qu'Heero avait décidé de le rejoindre le jour de Noël et en profiter pour lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Mais suite à la mort de Zecks, il n'avait finalement pas eu le courage de l'abandonner dans un tel moment. Donc quand Relena dit 'nous' et 'nos sentiments' elle parle d'elle et de Duo (des fois que personne n'aurait compris lol )

Ceci était censé être l'épilogue mais finalement vu sa longueur j'ai improvisé et fait un nouvel épilogue plus dans la taille des précédents x J'aimais pas l'idée que l'ensemble de cette fic soit soudainement déstructuré (Me demandez pas d'où me vient cet esprit soudainement maniaque ;;)

mimi yuy


	9. 3°ep : Un matin comme les autres

Auteur : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : yaoi

Couples : Classique : 2x1, 3x4, 5xS

**Partie III : Résurrection**

**Epilogue : Un matin comme un autre.**

Duo était bien. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps même. Se laissant voguer dans un sommeil léger et reposant, le jeune homme allait s'étendre tel un félin avant de stopper brutalement son geste. Il devait faire attention de ne pas frapper Heero par inadvertance en agissant ainsi. Une mauvaise habitude prise à dormir seul depuis de nombreuses années. Mais ce matin-là, il était heureux d'avoir à faire attention. Heureux de savoir l'être aimé à ses cotés. Heero avait dormi toute la nuit dans ses bras. Pour tout dire, il ne l'avait même pas sentit bouger au petit matin.

Finalement impatient de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur le japonais, Duo ouvrit tout doucement ses paupières pour assister au réveil de son compagnon. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se sentir chuter dans un cauchemar irréel. Il n'y avait aucune forme endormie près de lui. Rien n'y personne.

Saisit d'une panique sans nom, Duo descendit en courant le grand escalier pour se rendre dans le salon. Personne ! Puis, dans la cuisine. Toujours personne ! Ne prenant pas conscience du ronronnement de la machine à laver, Duo cru qu'il allait définitivement craquer. Il avait beau tourner en rond dans toute la maison, le constat était sans appel ! Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa présence. Heero avait profité de son sommeil pour le fuir à nouveau !

Au bord des larmes, le natté prit alors seulement conscience d'une seconde absence. Wings n'était plus là, lui aussi. Habituellement quand il descendait le matin, le chien qui dormait dans le salon, ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle tant qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé sortir dans le jardin. Plus étrange encore. Un coup d'œil vers la porte vitrée de la cuisine, l'informait que le labrador beige courait bel et bien après sa balle.

Etait-il seulement possible que….. ?

Ouvrant sans trop y croire la porte-fenêtre, Duo avança de quelques pas pour voir son chien venir dans sa direction. Pourtant Wings s'arrêta bien avant de le rejoindre. Une autre personne semblait avoir obtenu toute son attention. Prit d'un soulagement intense, Duo attendit patiemment que le japonais lance à nouveau la balle pour venir s'asseoir à ses cotés sur les marches du perron. Son cœur venait de battre à nouveau.

- Tu t'es levé tôt.

- Ton chien m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'attendrait pas une minute de plus quand il est monté dans la chambre ce matin. Alors je suis descendu lui ouvrir la porte. 1

- J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné

- Je t'ai fait une promesse. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il me semble les avoir toujours tenu.

- Pardonne-moi.

Se laissant glisser contre l'épaule de son compagnon, Duo regarda avec amour son chien venir les rejoindre à nouveau. Il avait à présent l'intime conviction que cette scène se renouvellerait chaque matin de leur vie et cette perspective le rendait fou de bonheur.

- Tu aurais du t'habiller avant de sortir. Tu vas prendre froid à rester assis sur ces marches gelées en peignoir.

- Mes vêtements sont encore dans la machine.

- Il y en a d'autres ici.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, ni fouiller dans tes affaires.

Aimant cette réponse qui symbolisait pour lui bien des choses, Duo se boudina un peu plus encore contre Heero qui lançait à nouveau la balle au chien littéralement trempé par la rosée matinale. Ceci fait, le japonais prit d'une subite et indéniable timidité, plaça dans un geste hésitant l'un de ses bras autour du natté. D'une légère poussée, ce dernier se trouva alors agréablement calé contre son épaule tandis qu'un soupir imperceptible de bien-être franchissait ses lèvres. Devant eux le jeune chien détruisait consciencieusement tout un parterre de fleur pour y retrouver sa balle qui ne s'y trouvait même pas. Une scène absolument adorable pour qui aimait les animaux.

- Tu n'es plus fatigué ?

- J'espérais pouvoir te rejoindre juste après. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire Hee-chan. Moi j'ai très envie de me recoucher.

Souriant à sa remarque, Heero sentit aussi une petite main s'infiltrer à travers les pans du peignoir en éponge qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain. Loin d'être indécente, celle-ci se contentait de caresser tendrement ses abdominaux. Il n'était toutefois pas bien compliqué de deviner qu'il suffirait d'un geste de sa part pour que le jeune homme agrandisse son terrain d'action.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il désirait lui-même retrouver Duo dans l'intimité qu'Heero ne réalisa pas vraiment qu'il se laissait faire sans présenter la moindre résistance. Quand il reprit conscience de leur situation respective, il se contenta de laisser fleurir un sourire timide sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher légèrement pour embrasser délicatement son compagnon. La fatigue avait beau être encore présente, un soupçon d'espoir s'entravait telle la lumière d'un rayon de soleil au milieu de toute cette pénombre glaciale qui l'enveloppait depuis plus d'un an. Ne sachant pourquoi ces mots lui venaient soudain à l'esprit, Heero prononça ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis.

- Tadaima Duo-kun. 2

Happant les lèvres aimées qui menaçaient de se reculer, Duo lui répondit entre deux baisers avec une émotion palpable.

- Okaeri Hee-chan. 3

Fin

1 Vive les toutou affectueux et aimant qui nous obligent malgré tout à rompre quelques minutes une grasse mat pour une petite sortie matinale ;; (Ca sent le vécu vous trouvez pas ;; lol )

2 « Je suis rentr » en japonais dans le texte. C'est très « symbolique » car Heero exprime ainsi qu'il a vraiment la sensation d'avoir trouvé un chez lui dans les bras de Duo

2 « Bienvenue à la maison » en japonais dans le texte. Vous l'aurez compris, Duo a saisit l'allusion d'Heero et y répond comme il convient Je trouvais que c'était plus en accord avec l'instant que le classique « je t'aime », « moi aussi » vu que cette scène est réservée pour la séquelle

Voilou, fin de la troisième partie Enfin, vous pouvez le dire.

A présent, il reste une petite séquelle sans grand intérêt qui servira de conclusion finale à ces trois parties que vous avez eu la grande patience de lire x

mimi yuy


End file.
